Keefe
by matches9524
Summary: NOT RaRo! When Raven trades herself in for Robin after he is kidnapped, what happens? Will love blossom on an unknown planet? Will she become queen? KxR RxT CxBu Rating for sex and language, among others I haven't gotten to yet.
1. Keefe

Keefe   
Chapter 1   
matches9524

YAY!!! NEW STORY!!! LOL!!!

Disclaimer: The only thing I own is Keefe and the plot, and maybe a few more things I'll point out along the way.

Summary: When Raven trades herself in for Robin after he is kidnapped, what happens? Will love blossom? KxR RxS BBxT

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

_BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP_

The alarm went off. Someone was causing trouble down in Jump City. The Teen Titans, Robin, Raven, Starfire, Terra, Cyborg, and Beast Boy, rolled out of their beds, and assembled in the living room.

"Titans. There's trouble Downtown. There are three locations. Raven, you and Beast Boy take the south one. Terra and Star, take the east one. Me and Cyborg will take care of the west one. After you do your jobs, we will meet at the corner of Main and Elm. Titans, GO!" They all ran or flew or drove to their respective battles.

Raven and Beast Boy were faced with Thunder at the south location. They easily dealt with him. He began to cry and flew back up to the clouds. The two heros headed to the appointed meeting place.

Terra and Starfire had a bit harder time. They were battling Lightning. They eventialy knocked him out with starbolts and rocks and handed him over to the proper authorities. They met Raven and Beast Boy at Main and Elm.

Cyborg and Robin were having a hard time with an unknown assailant. Cyborg shot his protonic cannon twenty times, only to create a canyon around the villian, never hurting a hair on his head. The criminal threw a ball on energy at Cyborg, knocking him out cold, slumped against a trash can. Robin tossed serveral explosive bird-a-rangs at the assasin, only to have results similar to Cyborg's. Again, this man hit Robin with a ball of energy, cause his to pass out. He scooped up Robin, placed a sealed envelope on the cyborg's lap, and teleported into the night with the Boy Wonder.

Cyborg awoke when he found the remaining four Titans bent over him. He heard a muffled, "Where is friend Robin?"

"Dude, what happened to you. Dude! Yes, he lives!" Cyborg sat up, knocking heads with a pretty blonde.

"Terra, what happened?" He groaned. He felt like he had gotten run over by a semi.

"We have no clue. We just found you a few minutes ago. Where is... Wait. What is that on your lap?" They all looked. Cyborg looked at it, too.

"Open it man, we gotta know." Beast Boy said impaitiently.

Cyborg gingerly opened up a pale green envelope. There was a note inside written in a childish scrawl on a matching piece of paper. It read:

_Titans, if you want your precious leader back either get a me a Centurian Moonstone, or else, give me one of the females on your team. I will expect one or the other on the roof of the power plant tommorow at midnight. Come alone, I will be watching. I will have the boy with me, but you will only get him if I get what I want. -Keefe_

"Who the hell is Keefe, and where did he take Robin?" Cyborg asked quietly.

"Well, whoever Keefe is, he must be good-looking." Everyone glared at Raven. "What? Keefe is Celtic for handsome and loving. Don't hate me because I'm smart. But we need to get back to the Tower. We have less than twenty-four hours to get that Moonstone."

::Later::

"Where the fuck are we gonna get a Centurian Moonstone? Everyone knows they can't leave that planet!" Shouted Terra. Several others began shouting. Raven, getting tired of all the noise, used her powers and made Beast Boy go flying around the room. She set him back down only when she had everyone's attention.

"It's obvious, isn't it? One of us three will have to go. I'll go. Starfire, Robin needs you, and Beast Boy needs Terra." Everyone was speechless. Raven was giving herself up to God-knows-what for one of their other teammates. "We all know it's the only conclusion. I will sleep today. I do not know what will be expected of me, so I will need to replenish my energy." Everyone tried to protest, but Raven cut them off with a wave of her hand. "Good night. I will return at ten o'clock this evening. Please be here." And with that, she waltzed down to her room.

Raven slept soundly until her alarm went off at 9:45. She tiptoed upstairs, hoping the others would still be asleep. They weren't. The boys were up making her her favorite meal, chicken-fried steak with mashed potatoes and gravy. (AN: Actually that's MY favorite meal). The girls were making up a bag for her with a change of clothes, some books, and some photos of the team. Raven felt her eyes tear up and several things in the room began to shake. She would miss them all.

She sat down on the couch, next to Terra, her best friend, after years of rivalry. Star and Terra gave her a bone-crushing hug, and the three of them dissolved into tears. Several vases and glasses exploded. The boys stood by the couch looking uneasy. The oven timer went off, and they raced to the kitchen. A few minutes later, they came out with a huge platter for their friend. She smiled weakly and ate half of it. That was all she could manage, but it was delicious. She stood up and hugged the boys and picked up her bag. It was time to go.

"I will keep in touch if I can. I love you guys. Yes, even you BB." She laughed halfheartedly and hugged them all once more, and went to the power plant roof alone.

"KEEFE! Where are you? I kept my end of the bargain, did you keep yours? Come out of the shadows you coward!" She bellowed.

Suddenly, a dark green entity appeared in front of her, grinning. Raven looked cautiously at her new captor. It was a tall, broad-shouldered young man. He was wearing all black. Combat boots, baggy jeans, and a wifebeater. He had three guns on his right hip, and sword on his other. He had black hair with green streaks, and the clearest green eyes Raven had ever seen. He reached down to his hips, and Raven pulled out her scimitars. Keefe was only going into his pocket for something. He pulled out Robin's communicator. He gave it to Raven and said in a deep, rich, smooth voice like caramel:

"Give me yours, and I will show you where he is. Put away your weapons." She did so silently, handing over her communicator. He pointed to a shadowy spot about one hundred yards away, and Raven could just barely make out Robin slumped in the shadows. "It is time to go, young maiden. Come to me." She did so uneasily.

Keefe pulled her into his arms. Raven stiffened and itched to get her scimitars, but she controlled the urge. The man shot a ball of green energy at Robin who began to wake up, and dropped a green envelope onto the ground. He wrapped his arms around Raven's waist, and teleported once more into the darkness.

-x-x-x-x-x-

Tell me!!!!!


	2. Getting Ready

**Keefe   
**Chapter 2   
matches9524

**Disclaimer**: I only own Keefe and Chesmer.

**Thanks to:   
****UNKNOWN**: I plan to write more... It is definently not a one shot.   
**Lessa-13-2004:** Next chapter is pretty much just about Keefe and his kingdom.   
**CloudedDragon**: But what if I wanted to give you the crabby patty secret recipe?

If you have any questions, just review, or you can email me if you want... it's in my author's page.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Raven woke up on a large, green, velvet bed. She felt something warm around her waist, and looked up to see Keefe holding her, sleeping peacefully. She felt uncomfortable, but she used this time to study him. He had short black hair spiked up with some random green strands in it. His eyes were closed, allowing Raven to see long, dark lashes. He had clear, tan skin, high cheekbones, and a narrow face. His chin was not too long, and not too short. He had a small emerald stud in his nose, and another one in his ear lobe. Overall, he was really handsome. Raven would have loved to date him back home.

He stirred in his sleep, turning his head slightly. Raven looked away quickley and surveyed the room, looking for threats and escapes. There was a single entrance. It was a door frame with some unknown fabric hanging from it, like drapes. They were green with a few strands of black. The bed itself was huge. It had four-posters and black hangings. It was slightly opened on Raven's side, so she continued to peer out. The floor was all mat, like those in Japan. She saw nothing too threatening. Keefe had taken off his guns and sword and placed them on a wall hanging apparently made especially for them. Raven's bag was underneath this box, along with her scimitars. He must've taken them from her last night when they arrived.

She saw a painting on the wall next to it. It was a beautiful landscape. Jungle, with birds and fog. If only this place looked like that painting.

Keefe stirred again, and his hand moved away from her waist. Unfortunatly, he put his head on Raven's stomach, making it impossible for her to move any more.

She contented herself by thinking about what she would be forced to do here, staring at the hangings above her. Would she be a slave to his bed? That was what it was looking like right now. Would she be doing hard work in bad conditions? She prefered that rather than being in _anyone's_ bed. Would she have to-

"Ah. I see you are awake. Did you sleep well?" Raven jumped, startled. Keefe had gotten up and was sitting cross-legged in front of her, like a little kid. _How adorable_ she thought, then mentally slapped herself.

"Um, I think I did. I'm not sure. Where am I?" She asked, making eye contact.

"You are in my bedroom. I am the Lord of this planet, Chesmer. I think you will like it here." Raven goggled. He ruled the planet. _Interesting_. "Up. We have to get you situated." He stood up on the bed, bounced a few times, and jumped off. Raven just wriggled out of the blankets onto the floor.

"Now, Raven. The reason I needed a female from your team, I need a sorceress. I knew you wouldn't be able to get me the Moonstone, but it would have been useful. But that is not the point. The point is I needed a sorceress." He offered his arm to Raven, which she accepted, not really wanting to. He led her to the other side of the bed that she had not seen. There was a large window, looking out. It was the same view of the painting she had seen earlier.

"Why do you need a sorceress?" She asked, then added, "Milord."

"No need to call me that. You are equivelent to a queen here, so call me Keefe. But our prophecy states each ruler must find his own sorceress, else a war will begin. Do you understand so far?" Raven nodded mutely.

He pulled asided the hangings on the bed. She never realized how high it was. She would never be able to get up by herself. As though in response to her thought, Keefe picked her up and sat her down on the bed. Now, since he was still standing, they were the same height. She normally stood only to a few inches below his shoulders. She looked into his eyes as he began to speak.

"You are to be in my court. This will be your quarters, in here with me." Raven was beginning to feel really uncomfortable now. "You really have nothing to do, unless you have a vision. When you have one, no matter what, you must find me and tell me. If you don't, no matter how insignificant it may be to you, it may mean the fall of Chesmer. Okay?" She nodded. "Any questions?"

"Can I use my normal powers?" He nodded. "And do you have a shower?" Keefe smiled, a sweet smile. He took her hand, making Raven jump off the bed, and went out through the door with the drapes. It was the bathroom. It was all gold and yellow and brown. There was a large tub in the back. There were candles placed all around it, and several jets. There was a big shower in the corner near the door, but they weren't together.

"Oh, Raven, before I forget. I know you might feel uncofortable in this, but it is what you must wear. The traditional sorceress garb." He held up what looked like a black bra with black and green little hanging symbols. He held up a matching bikini bottom-looking item too. Also with the symbols. She felt her eyes widen. "You are a virgin, are you not?" She blushed, looked down, and nodded. "It would not work if you were not. This allows you to see the visions, and increases your magic. When you are done with your shower, put this on. I will take you on a tour of the palace, and you will meet the rest of my court." Putting the clothes away, he left, sliding a door closed behind him. Raven heard him close the drapes too.

Raven sat on the edge of the tub. She took off her uniform, folding it and putting it on the floor. It was the last shred of tangible evidence she had even belonged to the legendary crime fighting team, other than the photographs Star and Terra had packed for her. She stepped naked into the shower and turned on the tap. The water was very warm. She shampooed her hair with a blue shampoo that had a scent like wildberries, her favorite. It had a picture of a bird on the front. Maybe that meant it was for her. There was another shampoo in there, on the other side of the shower. It was green and smelled like pine. Must have been Keefe's. She apparently had half of the shower. She washed up with the stuff on her side. Finding a razor, she shaved her legs, her bikini line, and her underarms. She giggled. She had never took such a long shower before. She had been in there at least fifteen minutes, so she turned off the water.

She found a towel on a stand outside the shower door and dried off. She looked for the oufit Keefe had held up. All she saw was a closet, and when she opened it, it contained all different colors of the same outfit. Which was is she had to wear?

"KEEFE?" she called.

"Yes?" She heard, muffled.

"Which one... hold on." She wrapped herself in the towel, opened the door, pulled back the drapes, found Keefe reading a book on the bed, and dragged him into the bathroom. "Which one do I have to wear?"

Keefe laughed and answered, "Any one. Except the pink one, I don't think it would go very good with your complexion. You get to wear a different one everyday though, so experiment. Or you could walk around in the towel, but I don't reccomend that. Also, on the first day of your period every month, you get to throw one away and get a new one made in what ever color you want."

"Really? Neat! Wait. Will these allow me to show emotion now?" Raven asked.

"Yes they will. Now get dressed and ready. There is makeup on the vanity out in the bedroom." He left again.

Raven chose a dark purple garb. It went well with her hair and complexion. She went to the sink and dried her hair straight with the blow dryer she found there. At the vanity in the bedroom, she found every shade of every color of every kind of makeup. She put on a purple eyeshadow that matched her clothes, and put a thin line of purple eyeliner on her bottom lid, and some mascara.

"Keefe, do I get to wear any shoes?" She asked as she walked over to the mirror.

"No. Not many people in the palace wear shoes. It's just easier to go barefoot. Do you like the way you look?"

Raven stared into the mirror. She was gorgeous. Keefe walked up behind her a placed a gold headdress on her head. It had a large green gem in the center, and gold disks fell all around her head. He placed his hands on her shoulders and watched her in the mirror.

"I love it. Why do you get to wear those clothes, aren't you the king?"

"You're right." He went to the dresser and took of his black wifebeater. He put on a green one instead. "Ready?" Raven laughed. She hadn't been able to do that in a long time. It felt good.

Keefe offered her his arm, which she took with pleasure. She was getting used to all this now. They walked out a door Raven hadn't noticed earlier, and into a hallway.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Review!


	3. Beef and Potato Stew

**Keefe   
**Chapter 3   
matches9524

**Disclaimer: **All I own is Keefe and his Kingdom.

**AN: **Any questions? Just review and I will answer them... or if you want you can email them to me... my email is on my author's page...

**Thanks to: (Maybe I should put these in ABC order from now on... but not this time LoL)   
****a reader: **Thanks   
**lgstarbaby07:** Thank you   
**oxfordgirl13**: Thanks, I will   
**DVITRIA**: Thanks, more chapters are coming.   
**oracle: **Thanks   
**BrassBanana:** LoL, I like your name... But thanks, I will   
**PyroMidnightVamp:** LoL, to see what happens you'll just have to read the next chapter...   
**MCLBLUE**: Thanks, I will update ASAP.   
**cindycindy549: **LoL, nothing that serious will happen to him anytime soon.   
**Lessa-13-2004:** LoL, thanks... I'll update soon...   
**Nightwish13: **Wow... It's that good? I feel special LoL... I know they will have a relationship, but I don't know how long it will take for them to realize it.... but you never know... Keefe might be evil... :-)   
**SocialButterfli: **Thanks... I despise when they aren't proofread too, I do it three timees before I put it up... Yes... I have a plot for once!!!   
**mz. peoplez: **Thanks so much! I will try to get Cyborg a girl... that will have to be in later chapters though.... the first few are all about Keefe and Chesmer.   
**CloudedDragon: **Well when you're a super hero you have to take fast showers in case something happens you know? LoL... I sort of based her outfit and occupation off of The Scorpion King... If you've seen that then you will really understand what I'm talking about...   
**PrepIAm: **THANK YOU SO MUCH!! LoL

**Chesmer is alot like Earth... They have alot of the same technology.... You'll see the differences later...**

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Keefe and Raven left the royal bedchambers, and walked into a gorgeous hallway. It was painted a sage green, and was sponge-painted with a light tan. The tables, chairs, picture frames, and just about everything else was a wooden honey brown. It reminded Raven of a meadow in the summertime.

Out in the hall on both sides of the door they had just passed through stood two burly, short, and stocky guards, carrying clubs and knives.

"Good morning, mi'lord," They said simotaniosly, (AN: How do you spell that? I have no clue...) nodding their heads towards Keefe. They were watching Raven with unmasked curiousity, and apparently, they, too, thought she was gorgeous. That was obvious from their mouths hanging open.

"Joe, William, this is my sorceress, her name is Raven. You will address her as 'mi'lady' or as 'Sorceress'. Do not question her. Anything she says goes. Only I can veto her commands. Understand?" He said fiercly, a complete contrast to the kindness he had shown Raven just seconds before. "Raven dear, these are the day guards, Joe and William. You can meet the night guards later this evening. They are Brent and Thomas." Raven smiled at the two guards, and stood slightly behind Keefe, away from their wandering eyes. Keefe must've noticed she wanted to leave, and he said in a loud voice that they needed to continue their tour of the palace. He took her to the kitchen.

Raven's stomach growled loudly and she blushed. She hadn't eaten in almost twelve hours. Thank the lord she had the charms on her clothes or else the whole kitchen would have melted and/or blown up from her embarresment.

"How about we get some food while we're in here?" Keefe asked her, grinning. He got a large bowl of Beef and Potato Stew out of the refrigerator and put it into a pot on the stove. "Normally breakfast is brought into the room when I ring the bell, but I thought we'd get it here since we'd be out and about anyway." Raven nodded. They sat in silence for a while. That is, until Keefe tried the stew.

He took a sip, shouted in pain, and held his mouth.

"What happened?" Raven asked, fully concerned for his mouth's well-being.

"I's ho', i's ho'..." He said, waving his hand in front of his mouth.

"Here, let me see. I can more than likely heal it." Raven stood on tiptoe, but being too short, she put her hands behind his neck and pulled his head down towards her. She peered into his mouth, past his set of perfect teeth. She saw that he had scalded his tongue. "I'm going to have to put my fingers in your mouth to heal it. Is that okay with you?" He nodded and opened his mouth wider. Raven gingerly tounched his tongue and summoned a small amount of energy to flow to the tips of her fingers. Her energy felt so much lighter than it did back when she was working with the Titans. She quickly healed the scald and banished the excess energy. "Is it better, Keefe?"

He took her fingers into his hand and gently pressed a kiss onto them. "Much better, thank you Raven."

Raven was about to reply when they heard the kitchen door open. A chef came in, and Raven immediatly realized how she and Keefe must've looked. Keefe was leaning against a counter, and Raven was leaning against his chest. The chef immediatly bowed his head and backed out, not turning his back.

"Wait, Vernon. Come back. There is someone you need to meet." Keefe introduced Raven and Vernon to each other. Vernon was head chef. He bowed, and Raven smiled at him. Keefe said, "Vernon, could you please finish preparing our soup, we haven't eaten yet today. I will call the rest of my court, and we will lunch in here." Vernon did as he was told, slicing up some bread from the pantry and placing it on a plate. He ladled two bowls to the brim with the stew, while Keefe went to the door and pushed a small gold button. A small buzzer was heard and the word _Kitchen_, presumably it went throughout the palace.

Raven sat at a small table in the kitchen and Keefe sat next to her. Vernon served them lunch. "Thank you, Vernon." Raven said kindly. He blushed and backed away.The two began to eat, and soon five men appeared at the door.

"Ah, you have come." Keefe said standing up. Raven stood up too, unsure of what she should be doing. "Men, this is the Sorceress, Raven. Call her 'mi'lady' or 'Sorceress'. You know the rules. Raven, this is Paul, John, Mark, Matthew, and Peter." He motioned to each of them and sat down. Raven followed suit. "If you men you like you can join us for lunch. Vernon made an excellent Beef and Potato Stew."

"Thank you mi'lord"s were heard, chairs were pulled out, and more stew was served. Raven finished half her bowl and was done. She thought she was hungrier than that. Guess not. She sat and listened to the political chatter occuring around her, while watching Keefe's face. He made some of the most adorable expressions.

She suddenly had her first vision. It came abruptly, and her world whirled away. She saw tall, black men (AN: I'm not trying to be offensive, I'm just trying to describe) carrying spears, wearing only red flowers over their genitals, and she saw them walking stealthily through a jungle to a familiar looking palace in the distance. It felt like it was happening right now. She observed the scene until she heard, muffled in the distance "...Raven? Love, are you alright? What's wrong?" She looked up to see Keefe's face, watching her with care.

"I think I just had a vision." She looked at Keefe, confused.

"Already?"

"Yes."

"What was it?" The court looked at her fearfully, not wanting to hear the news.

"I saw many tall, dark-skinned men with spears, wearing red flowers, headed towards the palace, and it was foggy outside. Are they your enemies?" Keefe's face contorted with anger, and he became lost in thought.

"Mi'lady?" Paul asked timidly. "Did you have a feeling this was coming soon, or far into the future?"

"I think it is happening now."

Keefe ran to the door and pressed and held the little gold button. He said into it, _All troop leaders report to the kitchen IMMEDIATLY. _Minutes later feet were heard.

"Yes mi'lord?" was asked breathlessly.

"We are to be attacked by the Sotos soon. The Sorceress has seen it. Position troops outside the palace immediatly. Bring the enemy to me alive in the throne room, but if necessary, kill them. Now GO!" They left. "Come Raven, we must go to the throne room. You five", he motioned to the court, "Get my robes and crown. Then join us in the throne room."

They swept out of the kitchen like a giant bat, leaving Raven and Keefe.

"Are you ready? It's your first trial. Let us walk, I will explain it to you on the way." He held ot his arm, which she took. "Your job is to, one by one, decide the fate of each individual. You are to look into their future, and what you see, you tell me.

"You will be wearing the crest of my family, the Fergesons. It is on a disk with the crest, hung on a ribbon, tied around your neck, like a choker. I must wear the robes and crown. We sit on the thrones until the soldiers arrive."

They arrived in the Throne Room, a majestic green and gold place. The two thrones were at the front of the room, and there were five smaller chairs on the sides. That was all the furniture in the room. There were guards lining the walls, and several of them looked like the kind of people you never want to mess with.

Just as they sat down, the court came in with Keefe's things. He dressed, looking very regal. He sat in the throne next to Raven, and held her hand. She smiled nervously at him. She would be deciding the fate of crimnals.

Just as she thought this, she heard marching feet approaching the Throne Room. A general poked his head in. "Mi'lord, we have captured the Sotos."

"Bring them in."

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Review!


	4. Bumblebee

**Keefe   
**Chapter 4   
matches9524

**If you haven't seen the episode with Bumblebee, then you won't really understand this chap. Well you might, I don't know.**

**AN: **You guys are gonna beat me with a stick, _I know it.... _This chappy won't go back to Chesmer... You'll just have to wait LoL.... :-) And talk about a writer's block... I haven't written in a week, and this was pretty hard to write... LoL, but I love you guys so you deserve it.

**Disclaimer: **Nope, don't own nuttin'.

**Thanks to:   
samantha: **Thanks!   
**Cookie: **Thanks, trust me there will be more.   
**cindycindy549: **She'll be there for a while... don't worry.   
**oxfordgirl113: **LoL, thanks for the tip... I'll do that now... :-)   
**Sneal**: I just needed a group of names that went really good together and that's what I came up with.   
**BrassBanana: **Thanks...!   
**Anonymous: **Thanks... I'll work on it...   
**rouguewannabe29: **LoL, I will update ASAP!   
**a reader: **Raven deserves someone who would understand her.... unlike any of the Titans, Keefe can... you know?   
**blader540**: I thought it was pretty original but hey... If you've read something like this.. I haven't   
**basest-8: **Next chappy (not this one) is gonna have a lot of kingly stuff...   
**Lessa-13-2004: **This chappy is about what's going on at the Tower.   
**Rouge07: **Yep I love that song... Thanks!   
**CloudedDragon: **Hmmm some of them might drown ::hint hint::   
**SocialButterfli: **Wow, I'm flattered... Thanks so much...!   
**The Raven's Wings: **LoL... you're the bomb... did you know that? Thanks so much!   
**HawaiinBorn14: **Freakishly good... LoL... I like that! Thanks!

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Back at Titan Tower in Jump City, the four remaining Titans, Cyborg, Beast Boy, Terra, and Starfire,were asleep, dozing on the couch, waiting for Robin to return. He stumbled in about two in the morning, half-dazed. Cyborg carried him up to his room, and everyone went back to their own rooms to sleep.

-The Next Morning-   
The Titans woke up that morning to find Robin furiously, and noisily, ruffling through the newspaper.

"Um, dude? What are the hell are you doing? It's seven in the morning." Beast Boy said groggily.

"I'm looking for a replacement for Raven. We'll have a harder time fighting crime without her, and I don't want to take any chances.... Do you have any ideas? I'm hitting a blank."

Cyborg immediatly piped in "How about Bumblebee?" Robin nodded, picked up his communicator, and called her. He asked her if she would like to be a permanent member of the team, and she agreed. She would be there at noon with her things.

Starfire and Terra went upstairs to make up the guest bedroom. They didn't want anyone in Raven's bedroom. Anyways, she would be back in a month for a visit, just like the letter said.

-Later that day, around noon-   
The Titans were watching TV when there was a sharp knock on the door. Cyborg jumped up, ran to the door, and opened it. It was only a salesman. He sat back down disappointed, shutting the door in his face. About fifteen minutes later, there was a soft knocking coming from the front door.

"Go get it Terra, I'll bet it's that salesman again." She did as Cyborg told her, and there stood Bumblebee, in all her insect glory. She looked a little crestfallen when she saw Terra, but perked up again when Cyborg came to see who it was.

"Sorry I'm late guys, I had a hard time finding this place, Jump City, I mean. Since I'm not really from around here."

"Thank God you're here..." Cyborg muttered.

"What was that Cy?" Asked Robin, who had come, and stood beside him.

"Umm... nothing. I didn't say anything." He stammered, and blushed, walking back into the house.

Robin led Bumblebee into the house and to the kitchen. "I think we should explain why we need you now. Raven traded herself in, to a man named Keefe, for me, to a planet called Chesmer, and we needed a replacement. I'll let you know it was Cyborg who brought your name up."

Bumblebee smiled, and Cyborg blushed, turning away, on the pretense of looking into the fridge for something to eat.

"Cyborg, wil you show Bumbleebee around the tower?"Asked Robin, knowing exactly what he was doing to poor Cyborg. He was getting him a girl.

"Yes, Cyborg. Would you like to show me around Titan Tower?" She asked sweetly, batting her lashes. She knew what she was doing too, she was getting a Cyborg.

"Um, sure...." He said. They went to the sick bay first. He showed her all the high tech stuff, but when she saw the needles she "freaked-out" and clutched onto Cyborg's arm.

"I don't like needles," She wimpered. She knew she sounded like a wimp, which she wasn't, but she wanted Cyborg. And she always got what she wanted.

"Don't worry, we hardly ever use them." This "consoled" her, but only a little. And she didn't let go of Cy's arm.

"Hey, Cyborg?" She asked quietly as they headed into the corridor.

"Yeah?"

"Do you want to go see a movie with me tomorrow night?"

Was she asking him out on a date? She sure was.

"Sounds good, I guess." He tried to be nonchalaunt about it, but was failing miserably.

They walked in silence a little, Bumblebee still clinging on Cyborg's arm.

"You're not really scared of needles are you." It wasn't a question. He knew she had been faking.

"Nope, I'm not scared of anything... Except spiders." She laughed, and let go of Cyborg, doing twirls in the hallway.

He laughed and opened the door to the roof, allowing the sunlight to pour in.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Purple button.


	5. Sotos

**Keefe   
**Chapter 5   
_matches9524_

_**Any questions you would like answered personally... or just want to talk? Email me! It's on my author's page.**_

**Disclaimer: **Nope. Nuttin'. Nuttin' but Keefe and all that stuff.

**Thanks to:   
****Lessa-13-2004: **Every other chapter, something will be revealed about him.   
**Mrs. Manta Oyamada: **Thanks, I think she would too.   
**Rouge07: **LoL, when I'm typing it I'm not of , so I can't really tell the color, LoL. But they are worried, you'll see it in the next chapter, when we go back to Jump City.   
**SocialButterfli: **Okay, more with Keefe, just don't hurt me! ::wimpers::

**AN: **Every chapter, I will go to either Chesmer Palace, or to Titan Tower. Every other chapter. Confusing? No. When I explain it? Yes. Okay then, let's get started.

**Raven's "PJs" (erase spaces after periods and slashes... there are 7 spaces): **www2. victoriassecret. com/ commerce/ application/ prodDisplay/ ?namespaceproductDisplay&originonlineProductDisplay. jsp&eventdisplay&prnbrMG-174329&cgnbrOSSLPBABZZZ&rfnbr697&page1&cgnameOSSLPBABZZZ

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Raven was nervous. She would be earning her stripes tonight. She watched from her throne next to Keefe as about two dozen Sotos were marched in and lined up by the walls. The one at the front of the line was pulled out and marched up to about 10 feet in front of Raven. She looked at Keefe, who nodded.

Raven stood up, and placed her hand on the Soto's forehead. She closed her eyes and allowed herself to see into his future. All she saw was a lot of fire and bloodcurling screams. He was to be burned at the stake.

She turned back to face Keefe, who said, "What have you seen?"

"I see this man burning. To the death." As she said this, the guard took him away to a different room.

Raven continued this process with every warrior. Some burned, some drowned, some returned home, and some were used for experimentsby the philosophers. After she had finished, she collapsed ontoher throne. Twenty five men, and she had sealed each of their fates, with a kiss of poisened honey.

The guards left the room after all the warriors had been taken away. It was only Raven, Keefe, and the five men of the court. Keefe dismissed them and they left. "How are you feeling Raven?" He pulled her onto his lap and she buried her face into his shoulder.

"Like shit," she said, muffled. Her shoulders shook with her silent sobs. Keefe held her and rubbed her back in large circles. He didn't know how to get a young woman to stop crying, he was just doing what felt right.

Apparently, it worked for Raven. She eventually stopped crying, and looked up at Keefe. "Can we go back up to the room?" She asked softly, her eyes still shining from her tears.

He nodded. Raven wrapped her arms around his neck and her legs around his waist. She wanted to be carried. He stood up, and held her so she wouldn't slip, and walked up to their room. Some people stared, but when Keefe looked at them, they averted their eyes to the floor. He arrived at the bedroom, and Joe and William hurried to unlock the door to let the two in.

"Lock it when we're in," Keefe muttered to them. They did so, sliding the bolt and turning the key.

Keefe set Raven on the bed and pulled the covers over her. He got her a cup of tea from the teapot on a table in the corner, and handed it to her. She took it gratefully, not looking Keefe in the face.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Keefe asked, getting on the bed and under the covers next to her.

"I just killed twenty two men. Only three make it back home. I _save_ people, not kill them. It's just something I don't do."

She knew he wouldn't be able to find an answer to this, no one could. Not even herself. So she put her tea on the nightstand, and lay bad on the bed. Keefe picked up soemthing from his nightstand. She was half-asleep, when she realized something.

"Keefe?" He looked up from the book he was reading. "Do you have any PJs for me?"

"Yeah, in the bathroom. What color do you want? They're in the drawer under the closet."

"Is there black?"

He nodded, and went to go get them. He came out with a black flyaway babydoll and matching v-string.

"You've got to be kidding me Keefe. You think I'm going to wear that?"

"I didn't pick them out, the caretakers did. I think they're women, though. I don't even know what this thing is, but it looks..."

Raven cut him off. She didn't want to hear what he thought about that. "Can I sleep in this?" She asked, pointing at her outfit.

"I don't think you should, you might rip it, or mess it up. Here. Go into the bathroom, put these on, and put that in the hamper." Raven crawled out of the bed, snatched the babydoll from Keefe, and huffed to the bathroom. Why did she always have to dress like a slut here? She wasn't one, and everyone who knew her knew that. But she put it on, and put her charmed day-clothes into the hamper next to the door. She looked in the mirror.

She didn't look _terrible. _Actually, she looked hott, but she would neveradmitthat to herself. But at least she could wear real underwear now. She couldn't with those charmed clothes.

She put her hand on the door knob and almost opened it up, but she got nervous and stopped. She went back to the mirror, and brushed her hair, pinningit backaway from her face,and added a little lip gloss. She wanted to look good for Keefe. She didn't know why, but she thought she should.

She opened the door, and found a small set of stairs on her side of the bed. She walked up, and crawled back under the covers. Keefe had turned the lights off, and laid down. He wore a pair of boxers, Raven could see, as she lifted up the covers to get under them. She thought he was asleep, so she snuggled next to him and lay her head on his shoulder. It was so out of character for her, but she was just messing around and felt like doing wierd things, keeping her mind off the trial earlier that day.

So she was surprised when Keefe looked down at her and wrapped him arms around her.

"I thought... I thought you were asleep Keefe."

"Really. What would you have done if you knew I was awake?" He didn't let go of her, and she didn't try to move.

"I don't know. I'm tired though."

"Okay, me too." He leaned down a little more, and pressed a tiny kiss onto Raven's glossy lips. She went to return the kiss, but by the time she realized what was going on, Keefe had pulled away. He pulled a rope, and it closed the curtains around the bed. It was very dark, almost pitch black, but Raven could see glints of light coming off Keefe's eyes.

He lay back down, stroking Raven's hair. He wished she had known he was awake. Oh, well. He could save that for another day. He fell asleep with a grin on his face and a beautiful girl in his arms.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

You know what to do... you're smart.


	6. Lucho and Isabella

**Keefe  
**Chapter 6  
matches9524

**Disclaimer: **Yes, I own Teen Titans. In my dreams.

**Thanks to:  
InuDemon18: **Thanks, I will.  
**Pookey: **Thanks, I will update as soon as is done with its upgrades.  
**blader540: **Thanks... The site didn't work? Okay... I'll put a different way to get it...

**To see Raven's PJs... In last chapter: **Go to victoriassecret. com (Erase space after the period) and click Sexy Sleepwear. Its the _Flyaway Babydoll_... It should be the second picture... well it is right now... They might have changed it though.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Raven woke up that morning when a loud knock was heard on the door. Apparently, it had awoken Keefe too.

"Oh. My. _God_. It's only," He looked at the clock, "six o'clock . Why the hell are they knocking?" He looked at Raven, who he thought was still asleep, kissed her cheek, and got up to answer the door.

"What is it Peter?" A few muffled replies, then, "Oh shit! I forgot all about that! Does Rav- I mean the Sorceress, does she need to come?" A few more muffled words, then, "Okay, I'll wake her up and and get her ready. Half an hour, right?"

Keefe headed over to the bed to find Raven sitting up. Her hair was sticking out at odd angles and her babydoll had little green fluffs on it from the bedspread.

"What'd the court want?" She asked as she stiffled a yawn.

"The ambassador, from Tungta, and his wife, are here. They have heard of your arrival, and they are looking forward to meeting you. I was told about the meeting yesterday, but I completly forgot about it." He blushed and laughed lightly. "You should take a shower first, so when I'm in the shower you'll have time to get ready."

Raven nodded and headed towards the bathroom when Keefe suddenly said;

"Uh, Raven, while you're in the shower, can I come in and shave?"

Raven's eyes widened a little at this, but she nodded, adding, "I'll tell you when you can come in. Oh, by the way, before I forget, do my night clothes go in the hamper too?" He nodded as he gave her the once over. Raven rolled her eyes and turned around to go to the bathroom. That was a bad idea, she figured, but it was too late. She got ready for the shower after closing the bathroom drapes. She didn't close the door because Keefe would be coming in, in a few minutes. She picked out her clothes for the day. They were black with black and lavender charms. She set them next to the shower, underneath her towel.

She got into the shower, and called to Keefe that he could come in. Luckily the shower doors were textured so it was hard to see in.

Raven watched as Keefe came in, glanced towards the shower, and headed to the sink to shave.

She finished her shower before Keefe finished shaving. She reached out the door to get her towel. She wrapped it around herself, and walked up behind Keefe, kissing his cheek just as hewas finishingup.

"Did you sleep good, hon? You look like you're in a better mood," He asked, turning around pulling Raven into his arms.

"Yeah, I did. You should go into the shower so you'll be ready in time to go. And I need to finish getting ready, too," She said, walking out of the bathroom, closing the door behind her.

Keefe shook his head and got into the shower. A cold shower.

Raven got dressed, daubed on silver eye make-up, and placed on the headdress. As and afterthought, she donned the choker with the Ferguson crest. She saw a large maple jewelery box on her vanity and opened it. It was filled with gorgeous earrings, bracelets, neclaces, rings, and any other kind of jewelery imaginable. She put on six or seven rings and some bracelets and a bunch of earrings. She had nine piercings, and she wanted everyone to know it.

"You're gonna wear that?" asked Keefe, coming out of the shower only in a pair of clean black and green boxers. He dug through his chest of drawers to find some pants. He put on some green ones, putting on a white shirt that barely contained his very toned, very good-looking muscles.

"You're gonna wear that?" She mocked. "Is it time to go?"

"Just about. Okay, this ambassador, he's kind of stingy. Call him 'Mr. Ambassador' unless he tells you otherwise. Let's go."

They headed to a parlour Raven had had a glimpse of yesterday. It was black and white with accents of forest green, with several plush armchairs and a few sofas.

A tall, large man was there, with a small, slightly wrinkled blonde, way-too-tanned woman who had that look of "I'm better than you" on her narrow lips.

"Ah, Keefe, nice to see you again." The two men embraced each other heartily, then seperated.

"It's nice to see you too, Lucho. And Isabella." She nodded her head slightly. "This is Raven. Raven this is Lucho, Ambassador of Tungta and a good friend, and his wife, Isabella."

Lucho held out his hand for her to shake. "It's nice to meet you Mr. Ambassador." Then, as she had seen in a Mafia movie, a long time ago, she kissed him once on each cheek. Keefe nodded slightly with approval, and smiled.

"No need for formalities, luv, call me Lucho."

"Lucho then." She beamed, and held out her hand to Isabella, who sneered at it, and turned to look out the window.

"Please, sit down." Keefe motioned to the sofa behind the visitors. "Would you like some coffee, tea, brandy, wine? Anything?"

"How about some White Zinfindale all around!" Lucho said with gusto as he plopped down, heavily, onto the sofa.

"Sounds good." A butler came in with a bottle of the wine and four glasses, and poured.

The four settled down, on two couches facing each other. "Now, Keefe. Are you two married?" Lucho asked, taking a sip. "This is good wine!"

Raven blushed, and Keefe said, "No we're not. Yet."

Raven looked at him, her eyes opening and her jaw dropping.

"We have to get _married?_"

-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Perfect time to end the chapter. I actualy already have the next chapter ready to post, but I think I feel like tormenting you guys for a day or two. :-)


	7. Damon and Forrest

**Keefe  
**Chapter 7  
matches9524

**IF YOU WANT, YOU CAN EMAIL ME WITH QUESTIONS, COMMENTS, OR IDEAS. MY EMAIL IS ON MY AUTHOR'S PAGE.**

**Disclaimer: **I ownly own the things you don't see on the show.

**Thanks to: (Does anyone even read these? If you can... answer this question! I must know!)  
PyroMidnightVamp: **Thanks!  
**CloudedDragon: **Can you say Deja Vu or what?  
**MCLBLUE: **Thanks! One question, are you from the south? I'm from Louisiana and we say "hitched" down there.... So I was JW....LoL  
**iminsanewierd: **Thanks, I'll try to write more often.  
**Lessa-13-2004: **LoL, you don't have to review every chapter! It won't hurt my feelings.  
**Wonderer of Darkness: **I'm not feelin' too comfortable around shot guns right now... ::Backs away from the evil side::  
**blader540: **Thanks, I'll try to make the chapters longer.  
**Pookey: **Cliffies are just so... me! What can I say?  
**Voltor: **Okay? LoL, I just needed a bunch of names that went good together, so I just tossed them in there.  
**a reader: **Have you been reading my chapter outlines? You're good, you know that? Right?  
**BBravengrl: **You're favorite? Wow... Thanks!  
**cindycindy549: **LoL, it's just a wierd idea I had, so I rolled with it.  
**roguewannabe29: **Oh my God, I love you! I didn't think many people liked this.... But thanks so much... I think I'll give you a.... coconut? Yep, a coconut.  
**Duddette (Nightwish13): **LoL, torture is what I do best!  
**Hawaiianborn14: **I don't get out much either... LoL  
**LunarRoses: **Thanks!

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

"Um... Raven, can we talk about this later?" He muttered. Isabella's interest had transferred from her wine to theastonished girl.

"NO WE CAN _NOT_ TALK ABOUT THIS LATER! WE'RE GOING TO TALK ABOUT THIS NOW!"

Lucho looked from Keefe to Raven, then back to Keefe. "You mean, you did not tell her yet?" He asked.

"Obviously not, Luch," (**AN: **Yes, that is supposed to be like that... Nickname) Isabella said with some sardonic humor in her voice.

"Bitch, why don't you just shut the fuck up? Or if you don't, there are better ways to solve your problem," Said Lucho calmly, picking at his fingernails. Isabella didn't say another word the rest of the night.

For a second, Raven forgot about her own troubles. Why did Isabella take that from him? Wait. Who cares, she was a snobby bitch. Back to reality.

"Tell me what, Keefe?" Taking a sip of her wine, raising an eyebrow.

"Umm...Before the sorceress has been in position for one year, it is custonary for her to marry the king."

"I can't get married! I'm only seventeen! I shouldn't even be drinking this wine!" Raven threw the glass into the fireplace.If she hadn't been wearing these charmedclothes, it wouldhave blown up in her hand. The alcohol made the flames jump and dance. As she listened to the glass shatter, she had another vision.

Several years into the future, she saw herself carrying a baby boy, with another little boy trotting at her heels. Her sons. Damon, the eldest, and Forrest, the baby. A door opened and a slightly older, more matureKeefe entered the room.

Damon sqealed "Daddy!" and ran to Keefe, jumping in his arms. Raven sauntered over to him, and they shared a sweet kiss. The kind happy married couples share.

"How was your day baby?" Baby, baby, baby. It echoed in her mind, and she opened her eyes.

She was laying on the couch, and there was a damp rag on her forehead. She saw Lucho and Keefe leaning over her.

"Baby, are you all right? What did you see? You just passed out!"

"O, dammit Keefe! I'm so sorry! I shouldn't have flipped out. We can talk later." She tried to get up, but Keefe made her lay back down.

"It's okay. I understand. If you want, in a few weeks we can go back to visit your friends."

"Really! Oh thanks so much!" She pulled him into a bone-crushing hug, whispering into his ear "I love you sometimes. Sometimes I don't. Right now is one of those times that I do."

Keefe was surprised. He had only known her less than three days, and here she was saying she loved him. This would work out great. Maybe she would even do him a favor tonight. Must. Not. Think. Of. That. Right. Now. Keefe.

Lucho and Isabella bid farewell a little while later, and Raven got up to pour herself a brandy. Lord knows she needed it.

"You can't have that, Rae. You're only seventeen, remember?" Keefe took her glass, the ice cubes tinkling, and finished it.

"Who cares? Not like anything is gonna happen to me." She poured another glass, and drank it before Keefe could take it from her.

"How did you know to kiss Lucho when greeting him?" He asked curiosly.

"I saw it in a Mafia movie a while back, and it seemed appropriate," she said as she poured some coffee out of the pot. She drank it black, she needed a stimulant. "Keefe, where are your parents?"

He looked at her, poured a glass of scotch, and sat on the sofa. "My mom died from complications of my birth, and my father was killed by the Sotos in battle. Why?"

"Well, in my vision, I saw ou- I mean I saw your children. I was curious."

"Who was the mother?"

Silence.

"Raven?"

"Me."

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Okay.


	8. Shower Games

**Keefe  
**Chapter 8  
matches9524

**Disclaimer: **I _obviosly _don't own the Teen Titans.

**Thanks to:  
MCLBLUE:** Right after I posted the last chapter, I read your info... So LoL, I'm a dork, but you already know that. I think you'll kinda like this chapter if you want Raven to see her friends again. Even though it basically has nothing to do with it.  
**lil-cloudiekins: **Thanks, I will.  
**Pookey: **Thanks so much. I will write more when I get back from school today LoL.  
**Nightwish13: **I'll try to make longer chapters, but then I get to the perfect place for a cliffy, so I stop... you know?  
**McCallM.Daneils: **Thanks!  
**Lessa-13-2004: **As of now, yes. But I have abosolutly no clue what will happen next chapter, but I _do_ know what will happen this one.  
**CloudedDragon: **You are odd sometimes... but I won't tell the press... I'll keep it on the DL.  
**cindycindy549: **Thanks! They will.... I think... sooner or later.  
**rouguewannabe29: **I'm from N.O. too! Well, actually a little way outside of it. And thanks for always reviewing... it rox my sox.  
**InuDemon18: **I try to make the chapters longer, but I always get to the perfect spot for a cliffy.... It's difficult.  
**iminsanewierd: **Huh?

**IF YOU HAVE QUESTIONS, COMMENTS, OR CONCERNS, GO AHEAD AND EMAIL ME. IT'S ON MY AUTHOR'S PAGE.**

**THIS MIGHT BE A SHORT CHAPTER, BUT I SWEAR THE NEXT ONE WILL BE LONGER.**

-x-x-x-x-x-

"Well duh," Keefe said so bluntly that Raven reddened in embaressment.

"What do you mean?" she said, scratching her brow.

"It's just, you know... Never mind," he said, laughing.

"That confusing huh? Do you know how to make a screwdriver?"

He nodded and headed over to the wet bar, getting out the vodka and orange juice. "Why are you drinking so much? You're only seventeen."

"I want to get so drunk that I will never remember Jump City, ever."

"Homesick?"

She nodded.

"Then let's bump up our trip to tommorow. Do you want to do that?"

Her face lit up. "You'd do that for me?"

"Well yeah. I mean, after all, you are my f-f-f-f.." he stuttered.

"Your fiancee?"

"Yeah," he blushed.

They walked up to their bedroom. Raven got changed into her ngihtclothes, brushed her teeth, and crawled into bed next to a bare-chested Keefe.

She lay her head in the crook between his arm and chest. "Keefe?"

"Hmm?"

She walked her fingers up and down his naked chest."Never mind. I forgot." Keefe laughed.

Raven looked at him. "Are you laughing at me?" she said, putting her elbows on his chest, putting her legs on either side of him, and leaning into his face.

"Maybe I am," he said, ceasing his laughter.

"Then maybe I'll just have to makeyou stop." She leaned in, her babydoll draping over Keefe's chest.

Keefe reached his head up, and met the girl's lips with with his own, in a bruising intensity. Raven ran her tounge along his lips, and he opened his mouth for her. They explored each other's mouths, every nook and cranny. That it, until Keefe happened to hear the clock chime. He looked over and saw it was 1:00 AM. And they had to get up really early tommorow.

He pulled back from Raven. For a second, she looked slightly rediculus(SP?) with her mouth open and her tounge hanging halfway out. She quickly closed it, and looked at Keefe reproachfully.

"We have to get up in four hours," he answered her silent question.

Raven pouted, but lay herself back down next to Keefe. She reached up to give him a good night kiss, then lay back down, closing her eyes, and anticipated the next day, going home.

She was just getting to sleep, when she had to go to the bathroom, _bad_. Probably from all those drinks. She reluctantly got up and groped her way blindly there, in the dark, Keefe watching her the whole time.

She relieved herself, and washed her hands with some berry soap.

She wanted to get up earlier that Keefe tommorw, or today, or whatever. She went to the hall door and asked Breant and Thomas, who she had met a few nights ago, to send in a guard at 4:30. She needed to be waken up, and kept up. They saluted respectfully, and Raven crawled back into bedto a softly snoring Keefe.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Raven was woken when she felt cold fingertips prodding her shoulder. It made her feel like a cow. This was accompanied by a faint "Sorceress? Sorceress, it's time to wake up." She moaned and pulled the covers up over her head. But the prodding and soft words persisted.

_I'm going to shoot him, I swear, when I wake up, _Raven thought was she roused herself enough to wake up and push away the guard, who went to stand respectfully at the bedpost. He watched her closly as she turned to go to the shower. He watched her narrow waist, and her perfect hourglass figure. He snapped out of his bliss when she closed the door, and he turned to be face with a very, very, _very_ angry Keefe.

"You think you're going to watch her like that and get away with it? Fuck no." The last thing the guard saw was a large Irish fist headed towards his face. He woke up some hours later in the hall. Raven, meanwhile, heard none of this. She was in the shower, humming some of her favorite songs.

That's why she didn't hear the bathroom door open, or see Keefe walk into the steamed room. Raven rinsed the shampoo out her hair, and turned to get the conditioner. Keefe had opened the shower door, watching Raven, her perfect, round rump, and her breasts. She gasped, but she didn't care. She had made up her mind a long time ago that she would marry him if he asked. It _was_ tradition after all. She smiled and gave Keefe a dripping hug. She lay her arms on his warm shoulders, while he placed his hands on the small of her back. Probably not the best place for them to be when she was naked and slightly horny.

"Raven," she turned her head to face his neck, but didn't say anything. "Hurry up. I have to take a shower too." Raven laughed. Then opening the shower door wider, pulled Keefe, with more force than he thought possible from her, in through the doors, boxers and all, under the spray of the shower.

"You said you need to take a shower," Raven said innocently.

Keefe smirked, then took the shower head out of its holder, spraying Raven full in the face with it.

She giggled, something she hardly ever did, turned the temperature to cold, taking the shower head from Keefe, and sprayed him back. They played in the shower for a while, throwing random things at each other, with Raven naked and Keefe in his drenched boxers. They carried their game into the bathroom, but one look at the clock told them they needed to stop messing around and hurry to get ready.

Raven hurridly dressed in a black and silver outfit. Keefe got into his normal, all-black, boots, jeans, and muscle shirt. He also strapped on his guns and sword. And unbeknowest to Raven, he slipped an engagement ring into his pocket. He got a small bag together with a few changes of clothes for the two of them, while Raven put on make-up and jewelery. She handed Keefe a make-up bag to put into their travelling bag. She put on the headdress and the choker, knowing she was basically part of the Fergeson family now.

"You ready babe?" Keefe asked, adjusting his weapon belt to fit his narrow hips.

"Yep. Why do we need to leave so early?"

"You want to spend as much time with them as possible, right?"

"Yeah..."

"Then let's go."

She walked into Keefe's arms, and wrapped them around herself comfortably. (That means around her waist.) In a flash of dark green energy, they were gone.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Sweet dreams are made of reviews... (Sing to tune of _Sweet Dreams (Are Made of This) _by Eurythmics... or Marylin Manson (Originally bu Eurythmics))


	9. Back to Titan Tower

KEEFE  
Chapter 9  
matches9524

_**SORRY IT HAS TAKEN ME SO LONG TO UPDATE. I'VE HAD THE BIGGEST FRIGGIN' WRITERS BLOCK EVER KNOWN TO MAN (OR IN MY CASE, WOMAN).**_

**Thanks to my reviewers:  
( ) _This person did not leave a name!!!: _**LoL, thanks. You've given me a lot of much-needed self-esteem. I _have_ to write about the other couples, or it just wouldn't be a TT fic... It would just be a Raven fic... but there is nothing wrong with that, nowis there?  
**hawaiianborn14: **I hate moving... I think I have moved 7 times. Thanks tho.  
**Pookey: **That song is the only song that even gets stuck in my head. It's annoying LoL. Girly scream... not that bad.. LoL, just don't do it all the time. JK. And to figure out what is going to happen, you'll just have to read.  
**turq: **Thanks so much.  
**Lessa-13-2004: **Don't worry, more is coming. It is coming slowly, but it is coming.  
**Rouge07: **Thanks muchly.  
**dvitria: **Thanks.  
**cindycindy549: **I hope they do too, LoL, but they like to write for themselves, so we'll just have to see what happens.  
**iminsanewierd: **LoL, thanks.  
**CloudedDragon: **LoL, keep the hat. It's a gift from me. :)... There _might_ be a love triangle, but I doubt it... But we'll just have to wait and see.  
**Wonderer of Darkness: **o.O  
**Nightwish13: **LoL, my fav. song! I'm not tellin' what's gonna happen. It's_una_ _sorpresa_ (a surprise).  
**dragon huntress: **I will do my best.  
**SocialButterfli: **Me too!  
**Yaminah: **Thanks!  
**blader540: **Sometimes it's not the length, but the quality, that can seperate a _good _fanfic from the others.  
**JuniorBins: **Thanks so much.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Raven and Keefe landed on the front doorstep of the Titan Tower in Jump City. Raven timidly went to press the doorbell, but as she stretched her arm out, the door flew open. There stood Starfire, her eyes brimming with tears of joy. She must've seen the couple's approach in the security cameras.

"Raven! You have finally returned! We have missed you greatly!" She flung her arms around Raven's neck, squeezing her for several long moments.

Over her shoulder, Raven saw the other five Titans approaching, aroused by Starfire's squeals.

"Raven! Omigosh! We didn't expect you for another week!" Terra too, joined in the already back-breaking hug.

"Um, guys? Do you think you could let go of me? I can't feel my legs." Keefe smiled as the two girls demured. The other four Titans stood in a semi-circle around Raven and her two friends.

Terra and Starfire took a few steps back to look Raven over.

"Woah Raven." Terra said, her eyes widening. "You look, great! I love your jewlery, and your clothes." Starfire nodded, and the two dragged Raven into the Tower to chat about everything under the sun.

"Keefe! It's nice to see you again!" Robin said, holding out his hand. Cyborg stared. "What?"

"This guy kidnaps you, then trades you in for the one girl you thought was your world, and now you're glad to see him?" He shouted.

"Um. Yeah. He's a nice guy. He really is. You just need to get to know him. But anyways," Robin said, turning back to Keefe, "How have you been doing?"

"I've been great. Really, I have. How about you?"

"Great. Kinda. How about we go inside?"

Cyborg, Robin, Beast Boy (who's jaw had dropped when he saw Raven, so much that he was unable to speak), Bumblebee, and Keefe headed inside to the living room, where the three girls were talking animatedly.

"Have a seat, Keefe." Robin said, gesturing with him arm. "Can I have everyone's attention?" Everyone stopped talking and turned to face him. "I'm sure you all are wondering about Raven and her, _friend_." He said with a grin. He knew Keefe's plan apparently. He was angry when he had first talked to Keefe about it, but his feelings for Raven had diminshed only to those of close friendship. "How about everyone has a seat, and we'll get started."

Raven got up from her seat on the couch next to Star, and sat next to Keefe, who had taken a seat in one of the armchairs. The others sat in various places around the room. Robin, Raven noticed, sat rather close to Terra. Cyborg was naturally sitting next to Bumblebee.

"Everyone. I would like you to meet Keefe." Raven said, putting her arm over his shoulder as she spoke. "He's the man I'm staying with."

"You know what Raven? I want to know, and I'm sure everyone else does too, why you are still there, wherever you are in the first place. Why haven't you tried to make a break for it?" Beast Boy burst, unable to hold it in any longer. Several of the others nodded.

Raven looked at her knees and said quietly, "I _want _to stay on Chesmer. I _like _it there."

"You can't be serious Raven. You _want_ to come home. You want to fight crime. You want to goof off with us." Cyborg pleaded, but to no avail. Raven was not even looking at him. She was still focused on her knees. Her fingers randomly threaded though the charms on her clothes, unknowingly disentangeling them.

"If you all would like, you can come visit us on Chesmer." Keefe said.

"You live on Chesmer! I have been there many times!" Starfire said excitedly. She seemed the only one to lookupon Keefe's proposal with delight.

"Robin," Raven said softly, with only a trace of hardness in her voice. "Can I ask you a question?" He nodded. "And you swear on pain of being slammed into the wall, that you will answer truthfully?" Again he nodded. "Good. How long after I had left did you wait before you got Bumblebee on the team? Tell me. An hour? Maybe even two? That is, if you even waited at all," She said, and all the anger, sadness, and frustration she had been holding in since she left the Tower before came out in those few sentances. Everyone could hear it.

"Girl. No you didn't." Said Bumblebee, snapping her fingers several timesand pursing her lips. (AN: Sorry, I couldn't resist! It just seems to me something she would do!) Raven silenced her with a steely glare.

As shelistened toRobin's answer, Raven conjured several items to dance around the room, almost lazily.

"You want to know Raven?" He said heatedly. "I waited until the next day. I slept on it. I didn't want to replace you. I loved you. But I knew you weren't going to come back. I knew you would want to stay there with Keefe. And I knew we needed another person on the team. There was no point in waiting for your return."

"You... you... you loved me?" She asked her cheeks turning bright red. The Titans noticed that nothing exploded or melted. She finally had her powers under control.

"Yes. I did. Keyword being _did._"

"And how did you know I would want to stay with Keefe? Did you know about this the whole time?"

"Yes. I did." Said Robin shortly.

She turned on Keefe. "And you didn't tell me this either! Just like you weren't going to tell me we were going to get married, so I had to hear that from Lucho and his bitching blonde wife Isabellainstead!" Several of the Titan's eyes widened at this.

"I swear, I was going to tell you sooner, Raven. But I had forgotten. Truly, I had."

"Forgotten, huh? Just like that? You forgot too, then, that I might actually _miss_ being on the Team. _Did either of you consider that I am a person, just like you, and that I have feelings? Did you think I would be a puppet, just pull a few strings and I would do what ever you wanted?_" Neither Robin nor Keefe said anything.

"Despicable," Raven said, _just_ loud enough for them to hear her. "You know what? It was a mistake coming here. I'm leaving. And if any of you care, I'm on Chesmer. And Keefe, if there is anything left that you've _forgotten _to tell me, I want to know by tonight."

Raven closed her eyes, envisioned her bedroom in the Palace, and teleported there. She ran to the bed, got under the covers, and cried herself to sleep that night.

Keefe had left soon after Raven had, uttering his apologies to Robin and the others. He got tothe bedroom, and he could hear Raven's sobs.

He had done enough destruction for one day. He decided to wait to get into bed until after she fell asleep. He waited until he heard only silence. Then went to bed. But he never slept at all that night.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Didn't come out the way I wanted, but it's close enough. Reviews are my drugs, so give me lots.


	10. Flowers and a Necklace

Keefe  
Chapter 10  
matches9524

**Disclaimer: **Do not own Teen Titans, but I _do _own this delicious chocolate-chipcookie I'm eating.

**Thanks to:  
blader540: **Of _course_ it's true what I said, I wouldn't lie would I? LoL, thanks for reviewing so much.  
**JuniorBins: **Thanks so much.  
**Lessa-13-2004: **Thanks, I'll update ASAP.  
**Japanesekitti: **Wow, thanks! I try to update, but I have four stories _and_ a life... gets kinda difficult LoL.  
**cindycindy549: **How do _you _know where this story is going? _I _don't even know where it's going!  
**Pookey: **Sorry! But I _hate _RoxSF.... can't _stand _it. But, he doesn't like her anymore!  
**SilverStarChild: **Of course it stopped.... signature cliffy! LoL... Thanks for reading it, even though it's not your usual genre...  
**the-lost-raven: **My signature cliffy... It's just not my story without them! I _only _read R-rated, so I _know_ that you are missing a lot, because there are alot of good stories here.  
**Nightwish13: **Yes, Robin knew, and he wasn't too happy about it, but he got over it. I can't remember if I emailed you or not. Sorry.  
**lash619:**I mentioned RobinxStar? Oh, don't remember that LoL, but I guess I could work it in. Thanks, I'll update ASAP.  
**roguewannabe29: **It's okay, you don't have to review every chapter! But my goal is to make people laugh, and I'm glad I acheived it.  
**Yumi Yakahumi: **Okay Okay Okay!

**Now I've got bronchitis from the stupid 'flu. I don't know if that means you'll get _more _chapters or _less _chapters.**

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

Raven woke up the next morning, enveloped in Keefe's arms. He was snoring slightly, and every once in a while, he would twitch his nose. It was adorable.

Her thoughts drifted as she lay there, in Keefe's arms, watching him sleep. Her thoughts finallyreached the place she had forbidden herself to think about all night; last night's fight with Keefe and the rest of the Titans.

As she thought about it, she immediatly got up, away from Keefe, opening the drapes on her side of the bed. The aroma of fragrant flowers immediatly hit her as she did so.

Scattered on the floor, in vases, hanging from the celing, beautiful flowers were everywhere. There were roses, daisies, lilies, tulips, marigolds, and probably some flowers that only grew on Chesmer. They were in every color of the rainbow, and even a few that weren't.

On the nightstand was a vase filled with at least three dozen roses, and there was a card sticking out of it. Raven opened it up, and printed inside the card, in a boyish handwriting was:

_Raven, I'm sorry. Maybe we should sit down and talk. Keefe_

Keefe had drawn a heart around his name, and around Raven's. She smiled slightly, and got up. Gathering up the flowers strewn across the floor, she put them into bunches, sorted by type, and hung them upside down in the closet to dry. Drying flowers always made Raven feel better when she wasn't feeling the greatest.

As Raven was headed into the bathroom to take her morning shower, a glimmer caught her eye. She looked towards the vanity, where it had come from, and there was a small box wrapped all in gold, with a large ribbon, and there was a tag on it, with _Raven_ written in a delicate scrawl. She went to pick it up, then realized it probably wasn't her place to open it, even though it was addressed to her.

The battle that went on in her head following this was a ferocius one. On one hand, it was addressed to her, so she should open it. On the other, it was such a nice gift, Keefe, or whoever it was from, would want to give it to her personally.

"What are you looking at?" Keefe said, placing his hands on her shoulders. Raven started, she hadn't heard him get out of bed.

"Is that from you?" She asked, pointing at the gold box.

"No, it's not. Why do you ask?"

"Because it's for me, but I don't know who it's from."

"Well, open it." Keefe's eyebrows were furrowed, and he looked apprehensive.

Raven picked up the box, slowly untied the ribbon, and then picked off the wrapping paper. Inside was a dark blue jewelry box. She hesitated, and looked at Keefe.

"For Christ's sake, Raven!_ It's a jewelry box_! Open it!"

She did so, and inside was the most gorgeous sapphire necklace she had ever seen. It was on aplatinum chain, and had diamonds all around it. Raven let out a small gasp, and reached out her fingers to touch it, but Keefe stopped her, and pointed to something. There was a small piece of paper tucked behind the velvet that held in the necklace.

Raven opened it, and inside read, in the same delicate scrawl, _For Milady Raven. Hopefully you will know me. Please don't show this to your master. He would be terribly angry at me for this._

She silently handed the note to Keefe, hoping he wouldn't befurious with her. Even though none of it was her fault. She had absolutly nothing to do with this.

Keefe crumpledthe noteup into a ball in his fist. His jaw was clenched, and Raven could see the veins standing out in his neck.

"What is it? Keefe? Tell me."

"Lucho."

"What do you mean by 'Lucho'?"

"Who do you think gave you this necklace?"

"I don't know."

"Lucho! Oh my God girl, do you not understand? This is from _Lucho_!" Keefe rubbed his neck, and stormed out of the room, leaving Raven alone, holding Lucho's necklace.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

OOOOOh... this chapter was fun to write. Even though it's really short, it was the perfect time to end it. Sorry! I hope y'all will forgive me!


	11. The History Room

Keefe  
Chapter 11  
matches9524

**Disclaimer: **Don't own Teen Titans.

**Thanks to:  
Techna: **Thanks! I will.  
**With Wind: **Okay, More!  
**cindycindy549: **Exactly, Lucho is already married.  
**the-lost-raven: **I hope you get better, thanks, and I will! XD  
**Japanesekitti: **Okey dokie... will do.  
**basest-8: **I will update ASAP.  
**Pookey: **Thanks!  
**jessica: **I've been looking forward to this chapter LoL.  
**technogurl: **Thanks. I'll udpate ASAP.  
**Sneal: **Maybe he is... Thanks!  
**kittykat: **You just gave me a very good idea. ::hugs::  
**Lessa-13-2004: **Okay! XD

**This, so far, is the chapter I am most proud of. It actually was hard to write, but it came out perfect! XD**

AN: The whole thing about the Mayans is made up. That's not what really happened. I don't _know_ what happened.

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

Raven stood there, not knowing what to do. Keefe was off, probably to kill Lucho, so she had no one to talk to. It was lonely being queen.

Then, suddenly, an idea struck her.

Leaving her room, after dressing rather quickly, Raven stopped to ask the guards where the history archives were kept. On being told the way, she headed there, intent on her purpose.

The History Room was guarded by a single man, but two _huge_ oak doors stood behind him.

"What, may I ask, are you here for?" he asked brusquely, apparently not recognizing Raven.

"Did Keefe tell you I couldn't come in here?" she asked, confused.

The guard glared at her. "Who are _you_, to call our Gracious Lord by his given name?" He jabbed her in the ribs with his fingers, causing Raven to gasp in pain.

By now, this guard's pompous atittude was beginning to piss her off. "Well, if I'm going to marry him, I'd better be allowed to use his damn name! Now, will you let me through?"

"Oh, Milady Sorceress. My most sincere apologies. I did not recognize you. Of course you may enter." He bowed and dropped to his knees.

"Get up. Don't snivel. It's not necesary," Raven said kindly, taking the poor man's hands in her own and helping him up. "May I ask you two questions though?"

"Anything milady," he said, casting his eyes to the floor. Raven tilted his chin up, forcing him to look at her eyes. He tried to look back down, but she shook her head, and he looked back up at her.

"What is your name?"

"Raphael Catanita, milady."

"And how much do you get payed?"

"Thirty chips a week, miss."

"Okay, thank you Raphael. May we proceed into the History Room?"

Raphael nodded, and snapping his heels, did a sleight-of-hand that Raven could not comprehend. With a burst of dark green energy, the heavy oak doors opened, and a cloud of dust came billowing out. Once it cleared, Raven could see a wall lined with ledgers. Some looked old and almost prehistoric, while others looked like the average fifty-cent notebook. They were in order from newest to oldest.

"Is there anything you might require Milady? Because over in the desk," he pointed to a roll-top desk in the corner, "There are paper, pens, and candles."

"Umm, maybe a few extra candles, some water, some white wine, and a few slices of ham from the kitchens?" she asked hopefully.

"Everything will be provided for Milady. But I must leave you now, to continue my post."

"Thank you so much Raphael." He blushed, and headed out, closing the doors behind him. It was now almost pitch black, save for a ray of light, coming through the door jamb.

Raven stumbled over to the desk, opened it, and lit a dozen candles. She saw that there were several blank notebooks, ballpoint and uniball pens, and a few more candles and a lighter in there.

While she admired the efficiency of the ancient desk, she needed to get to work. Her plan was to learn the history of Chesmer, since she was to live here after all. She would understand the Chesmerian customs and she could carry on more interesting conversations with her fiancee. Overall, it was the first step she could take to make life easier for her, and others,here.

Time to get to work. She picked up the oldest ledger and carefully carted it to the desk. Settling down in the cushioned chair, she began to read, pulling a few candles closer for better light.

It was written in a different language that Raven couldn't identify, but much later, someone had returned and rewritten it in English.

Apparently, the old South American civilization, the Mayans, had disappeared without a trace, and had ended up on Chesmer. An evil medicine man had cursed their people, but he had no clue what he had been doing. So instead of dying, they ended up here.

Over time, single people were brought to Chesmer from all over Earth, allowing new cultures to blend together into one. It was this way for so long, that almost nobody knew what exactly the original forefather's heritage had been.

Raven was astonished. That was one hell of a way to start a planet.

She read some more, and learned, later, about a thousand Irish men and women were brought to Chesmer. Well, that accounted for the planet's whole feel, very plant oriented. It also explained why Keefe had an Irish name.

As the day got older, Raven read more and more. She hadn't even noticed Raphael come in with her things. She just happened to look up and there they were, on top of the desk.

Raven finally stopped when her first set of candles burnt out. That's when she decided she needed a break.

Getting up and stretching, she accidently knocked her chair over. As she picked it up, something fluttered out from under the seat cushion to the ground. It was a photograph, of a couple and their two children.

She examined it. The younger child was obviosly Keefe. He had similar features of the two adults, so he was probably their son. And the other boy must be his older brother. On the back was written: _Mother, Father, Kender, and Me._

From her readings, Raven knew the oldest child always took the throne. Thedeceased rulers had often fought about it. So why was Keefe king and not Kender? Hopefully she would come across it after her break was over.

After sliding the photograph next to her hip, so it wouldn't move, Raven enchanted the heavy oak doors to open.

She laughed good-naturedly as Raphael jumped at their sudden movement.

"Milady, you could do that all along?" he asked astonished.

"Yes, Raphael, I could." The sound of another voice sounded sweet to her ears after the long hours of her solitude.

"Then why didn't you do that when you came here in the first place?"

"To tell you the truth, I hadn't thought about it. How long was I in there?"

"Almost seven hours, Milady Sorceress."

"Raven," she said with agitation. "I know Keefe says use titles, but for now, I'm giving you permission to call me Raven. Okay?" She said this a bit more cheerfully.

"Thank you, Raven," he said, trying it out.

"Any time." She smiled, her perfect, make-you-melt-at-the-knees smile. "Now, could you point me in the direction of the closest bathroom?"

"I believe the closest one is in your chambers, actually."

"Okay. Thanks Raphael. Be back in a flush." With that, she skipped away to her room. The guards gave her access, and on the way to the bathroom, and idea hit her. She took the photograph of the Fergesons out of her skirt, and put it in the mirror frame of her vanity, where Keefe would have a hard time not seeing it. She did her buisness,then waltzed back to the History Room, looking forward to furthering her Chesmerian education.

"Welcome back, Mila- Raven. Is there anything you might require now?"

"No, but could you possibly send my empty plate back up to the kitchen? I'm finished with it. Also send my compliments to the chef. It was delicious."

"It shall be done right away. Would you like me to open the doors for you now?"

"That's okay, I've got it. Thanks," she replied. Then, using her powers, she opened the doors and sauntered in.

The doors slammed shut, just as Raven began lighting a new set of candles.

Raven picked up the notes she'd been taking, and quickley reviewed them, to get back into the _zone_. Then she got up to get the next ledger. She observed that she was around three quarters of the way done with them.

She continued reading and taking notes until the first mention of Kender.

He was born to Morgan and Mary Fergeson, AKA King and Queen. Five years later, he was joined by a little brother, by the name of Keefe.

Shortly after Keefe was born, Mary passed away due to complications.

Several years after that, a war broke out between Chesmer, and their neighboring planet, Soto. Morgan betrayed his planet, and joined sides with the enemy. He killed his eldest son, and had turned on Keefe. But Keefe killed him first in a long lasting hand-to-hand fight. He was fourteen then.His fatherhadn't died in battle with the Soto's like Keefe had said, he had died in battle with his own son. But it had been a life or death situation. He was twenty-two now, and had lived with that over his shoulders for eight years.

Even though he was fourteen, he was a strong ruler. He had no aids to help him. Immediatly he allied with several planets. He also changed several laws and improved Chesmer's economy. He was the best thing that had happened to the planet in a long time.

That was it. The ledgers ended there. Raven had read Chesmer's entire history. And learned a lot about Keefe.

The ledgers were updated every five years. It struck Raven that she would be included in the next few. Eyes would be watching her centuries from now. Best to set a good impression.

She blew out the candles, all but one, and poured out the melted wax. She replaced them in the desk. Taking her notebook, she closed the desk, and carried the candle and the notebook over to the door, where she knocked for Raphael to open. She was too tired to do it herself.

The doors opened, and Raphael greeted Raven with a cheerful smile.

"Raven, the chef came up, and left some food for you when you come out. Would you like some?"

She nodded and blew out the candle. It was unnecessary in the brightly lit hallway.

It turned out the chef had brought some cookies and fruit, with some punch. The two laughed and talked while they ate.

Raven looked out the window and saw a beautiful full moon. Moon? It had been that long? It was time to get back to her room.

She bid farewell to Raphael, and hurried back to her apartment. Keefe was undressing as she entered.

"How was your day Keefe?" she asked sweetly, heading to the ice box and getting out some wine.

"It was very interesting. Do you really want to hear about it, or are you just being polite?" He watched her as she poured two glasses.

"I really want to know. After all, you _did_ storm out of here this morning without telling me much," she said, taking Keefe's arm and leading him over to the couch.

He reddended at this. "I wasn't thinking. I'm so sorry! Please forgive me?" He looked so truly sorry, and so helpless that Raven could only nod.

Keefe sat down, sipping his wine. Raven sat, too, leaning against the arm of the couch and placing her legs in Keefe's lap.

"Well, I went to Lucho's to go split his balls, and we basically duked it out until we were both exauhsted." Raven could now see a few bruises forming on his face. "Then he explained to me that it was customary to give gifts to the new fiancee of a friend. Later I asked around, and that was true. He signed the tag anonymously, just for kicks." He chuckled, and put his and Raven's empty glasses on the end table. "Sounds a little fishy, if you ask me, but what the hell? It's just a necklace after all."

Raven turned around, and laid her head in Keefe's lap, tapping her fingers on his knees.

"So, what'd you do today?"

Raven yawned. As she got up and crawled into bed, not even changing her clothes, she answered, "I read everything in the History Room."

"Everything?" Keefe asked, crawling in after her and turning off the lamp.

"Everything. Oh. You know Raphael, the guard?" Keefe nodded. "Give him a big raise. He deserves it." She fell asleep after that, causing Keefe to force his questions down until the 'morrow.

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

I think this is the longest chapter I've written for _any_ of my fics. But it was fun! Please review, and tell me if you enjoyed this chapter as much as I did.


	12. Whiskey Whiskey Everywhere, and not a dr...

**Keefe**  
Chapter 12  
_matches9524_

**Disclaimer: **Own nothing.

**Thanks to: (In order of the dates I recieved them) I also got a lot of reviews on this one, so there will be a lot of simple notes to you, unless it was something that needed more. :D  
Sneal: **Raven hadn't thought about it, she's just used to being herself.  
**Lessa-13-2004: **Thanks, I will try.  
**JuniorBins: **Thanks, I will try to as soon as I am able.  
**ms-piggy: **I'm flattered. Thank you so much.  
**kittykat: **I will. I'm glad you gave me an idea too! I'm flattered that I got so many reviews from you! And I will update RE soon too!  
**MysticSista: **I have _no_ clue why that happened to you.  
**MysticSistaKitsune: **LMAO, I will try really hard to update soon. Please keep the sock monkey away, it scares me!!!  
**RavenGhost: **Thanks! I have a question though, what _exactly _is my writing style?  
**the-lost-raven: **You emailed it to your friends? Wow, thanks!!!! I can't believe someone actually liked my story that much!  
**Yumi Yakahumi: **Thank you so much. I will.  
**teentitanstruefriend: **Thanks, I apprieciate it!  
**With Wind: **Officially, I am pleased. :)  
**BlackCresent (roguewannabe29): **Hmmm, I will try to update, but I have to actually write the chapter. :D  
**Pookey:** Thanks  
**cindycindy549: **Yes it is sad, but it's necessary to the plot. Thanks!  
**DarkBird1345: **Thanks, I will.  
**Phantom44: **Thanks, I try really hard on the grammar since almost no one else seems to. Thanks for the drugs! ;D  
**Voltor: **Wow, thanks!  
**european chick: **Thanks! I will!

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Early the next morning, Keefe got out of bed for a glass of water.

The silver pitcher was on ice, as were empty tumblers, on the end of Raven's vanity.

He poured a glass, and drank the cool liquid. As it flooded into his dry throat, he observed the vanity.

Raven had placed a vase of blue flowers in the middle and flanked it with a jewelery box on one side and the makeup chest on the other. His eyes traveled up the mirror that was attached to the table, and onto the snapshot she had placed there earlier.

Keefe slowly placed his cup on the desk and removed the picture, staring.

He stared for a long time, then coming to his senses, looked to Raven.

And she looked back. Being a light sleeper, she had been awoken when he had left the bed.

"I'm sorry. I didn't know what had happened when I put that up there, and when I got back I didn't think to take it down," she whispered into the still air.

"It's not that. It's just... I've been looking for this since I was fourteen. Where did you find it?" he asked, waving at her.

"It fell out of the seat cushion in the History Room."

"Oh." His face fell. He turned his back to Raven, and got something out of their minibar. Then the mighty ruler slumped against the wall and slid down, a bottle of whiskey in his hand.

He began to unscrew the lid, but as he lifted it to his frowning mouth, it shattered in his hand. The glass sliced his fingers, and the emancipated whiskey flew everywhere.

"_God damn it Raven!_" He shouted, slamming his head back against the wall. Raven winced as it made contact. She was relived to see no blood.

"I don't care _what_ the problem is Keefe! I will _not_ let you _drink _it away!" She yelled in her defense, her face reddening.

"You bring up something I've been trying to forget for eight years! Did you ever _think_ there was a reason as towhy I had their names outlawed in my country?!?" His head was against the wall still, now he closed his eyes. Raven saw the glimmer of a tear roll down his cheek. Quietly he said "Never mind, you wouldn't understand."

"Tell me Keefe. If I'm so ignorant, then please, enlighten me," She said coldly. Getting out of her warm bed, she crossed the open floor to Keefe's dresser and pulled out a grey plaid flannel shirt.The kindlumberjacks wore back home. "I'm going on a walk. I don't know when I'll be back. Don't bother following me." Putting on the shirt, which fell past her knees, she walked past Keefe and out into the hallway.

"Hey guys? Is there like a-a-a-, a greenhouse, or a conservatory here?" She asked the night shift guards, Brent and Thomas.

"Yes ma'am. 6th floor, northwest corner."

"Thanks," she said, not really going. More like lingering.

"Is everything alright milady? Because we heard-" Brent started, but Thomas elbowed him in the ribs.

"You heard all that, huh." It wasn't a question. "I'll see you guys later." They nodded as she walked away.

As she reached the staircase near the main doors that led to the rest of the planet, she heard whispers and snickers. She looked over in one of the several shadowy corners, and saw a small group of giggling young women.

They were draped in colorful gauze, and they had absolutly no modesty whatsoever. Raven saw things that she prefered to see only in the mirror when she was alone3. Perhaps they were Chesmerian prostitutes? Did Keefe even allow that? Probably not. He didn't seem the type.

She caught snatches of their conversation as she mounted the spiral stairs.

"-her legs? They're so big..."

"-is purple... who actually has purple hair these days?"

"-can't believe he wants to marry _her_. Who _cares_ if he's been planning on it for two years?"

Did she say two years? No, she couldn't have. Raven blew it off as a miscommunication. Not that they were communicating in the first place. Tuning them out, she trekked to the sixth floor.

With exausted legs, she lumbered to the northwest wing of the floor.

Two large oak doors stood before here, much like the ones guarding the History Room. Except, here, there was no guard.

Raven's attempt at pulling open the doors to the gardens proved fruitless. (AN: No pun intended.) She used her magicks, and out came the doors, welcoming her inside.

Stepping in, she looked around. There were all types of plants, and most were exotic, causing the conservatory to look more like a jungle than anything else. Birds and animals were everywhere.

As Raven was examining a rose, which happened to be two feet wide, something soft rubbed against her exposed leg.

Turning around and springing back, she looked down to see a baby jaguar. She leant down and rubbed his furry head.

Casting her gaze down the aisle, she saw a large rustle in the plants.

She headed towards it, intent on checking it out, andthe movement of the plants next to her signified that it had moved there.

She stuck her hands into the foliage, and as she hit something warm she heard, "Well Raven. It's been a while."

-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Hmmm...You likey?


	13. The Godfather

**Keefe  
**Chapter 13  
_matches9524_

**Disclaimer:** I own absoulty nothing in this 'fic except the plot and Keefe and anything to do with him.

**Thanks to: (In no particular order)  
racle: **We'll, they've, first of all, not known where she was, until she came back and visited. You'll just have to keep reading I guess. It will begin to explain itself.  
**Darkbird1345: **Thank you. I will.  
**Athena884: **No, sorry, it's not Malchior. Better luck next time though.  
**Voltor: **Sorry, it wasn't any of the Titans.  
**Mutsumi: **Thanks, I will.  
**lash619: **Sorry it takes me so long to update, I've been very busy. There will be a Titan Tower update in the next chapter. I think. :-P  
**kittykat: **No, it's not Lucho.  
**Pookey: **Actually, I don't know who it is. I just know who it isn't. ;-)  
**Terra Logan: **Believe it or not. The only pairs I am really working hard on are Keefe and Raven, so there shouldn't be much with the other couples.  
**jessica: **Thanks! I actually wanted to write novels when I was younger. Still do, come to think of it.  
**DarkHeart: **Of _course_Raven is OOC. She's on a completly different planet in a totally different situation! I know _I _would be pretty OOC in that situation. But yea, she does miss Titan Tower.  
**the-lost-raven: **Wow, tell all your friends I said thank you.  
**MysticSistaKitsune: **Keep it away!  
**cindycindy549: **No clue who it is. Guess I'll figure it out this chapter LoL.  
**HannaBanana: **Uhh, thanks?  
**Ravens-Rage: **I'll try.  
**yin: **Hehe, they guards are assholes cause I was having a bad day whenI wrote that chapter.  
**Lessa-13-2004: **No clue who is in the bushes either.  
**SnowhiteandtheSevenDragons: **Hehe, I'm guessing Chesmer is an open community? I thought they would try to get her back, but right now, it's just _prudent_ to keep her on Chesmer.  
**AnimaeGirl: **No clue!  
**711: **Thanks!  
**mintchipicecream:** Wow, thank you! No, it's not Lucho.  
**JuniorBins: **I have no clue where it's going, haha.  
**choco taco: **Thanks. I will.  
**Rose Gamgee: **Wow, thank you for reading my fic then. I'm flattered.  
**Yumi Yakahumi: **Hmm don't know who she found.  
**veela: **Thanks, I will.  
**willy: **Thanks, I'll try to.  
**linorie: **Gracias!  
**ravenrocks: **OKAY OKAY!  
**YOU STINK: _I'm _the idiot? You can't even spell the name of my fic right! Why should I comply to what you demand of me? I have my own agenda, and I don't need a little brat rushing me to get this stuff done. My fics are a privledge, not a right.  
AAA cars: **Thats what I thought to. An old married couple LoL. Guess I've gotta make 'em younger if you know what I mean. :nudge nudge wink wink:  
**m&m: **Sorry! Here's a new chapter.  
**comickid: **Wow, I would love for this to be published, but sadly, they don't publish fanfictions.

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

A man stepped out of the potted plants. He was old. He had dark hair, that was turning grey and slightly grizzled at the temples. His face was a mess of wrinkles, and his teeth were rotten.

"I beg your pardon, but... Do I know you?" Raven said politely.

"You don't remeber me?" He flung out his arms out in a gesture of confusion.

She shook her head. He was standing a bit to close for her liking, so she began to edge towards the door. Her plan was to escape and to flee back to her apartments.

"I knew you for ten years and you just forget me like that?"

"I'm sorry sir. I don't know who you are. Perhaps you have mistaken me for someone else?" She knew that wasn't the case.

"I'm your Godfather, Raven."

These words had no impact on her whatsoever.

"I don't have a Godfather."

She turned and ran as fast as she could back to Keefe. That man was starting to remind her of psychopathic killers.

After locking, bolting, deadbolting, and putting the guards on watch, she looked around the bedroom. Keefe was laying in the middle of the floor, asleep,with a half empty bottle of whiskey near his fingers. There was spilt alcohol around his mouth and on his chest, and his breathing was very shallow,

Raven became concerened immediatly. How often did he do this? He obviously blamed himself for his family's death, so there was a distinct possibility that this was not the first incident.

She knelt next to him, and prodded his cheek. "Keefe? Keefe honey, are you okay?" There was no response. She used her gift and transported him to the couch, where she sat him up on a pillow and covered him with a blanket. Taking a damp towel, she wiped up some of the whiskey he had spilled on himself in his drunken stupor.

She tended to him throughout the night and into the morning, and when he finally came to conciousness, Raven was to be found asleep kneeling on the floor with her head in her arms, which had happened onto Keefe's legs.

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

Waking up with a pounding headache and bad hangover was not the best way to start the day, Keefe thought to himself.

He stretched, and something slightly heavy was leaning on his legs. He saw Raven there, with a towel, now dry, still in her hands.

In a dry, scratchy voice, he called for the guards. They had a hard time getting in, due to all the locks Raven had placed on the door. But they succeeded in the end. He had them carry her to the bed and to call a maid in to clean up.

When the maid came in, who, in fact, was a very sweet, middle-aged woman who had taken care of the King since he was a child, Keefe asked her to start a bath for him. She clucked her tongue, but did as she was asked, picking up pieces of glass from the broken bottle of whiskey as she headed to the bathroom.

The bath was drawn and Keefe got up, intent on getting into the warm water.

"Is there anything else I can help you with, Sir?" Her thick Irish accent made Keefe feel soothed.

"Is Raven okay? I'm worried about her."

"No, dearie. She's just exauhsted. That odd man last night, then coming back to find you passed out on the floor will work wonders on a young girl."

"Odd man? What _odd man_?"

"Oh, nothing like that, my lad. Not what you're thinking. I heard rumors that she had an encounter with a very strange man last night. Scared the dickens out of the poor girl."

"She's okay though?"

"Of course, my boy. Just let her sleep, then when she wakes up, maybe you two should, ahem, kiss and make up."

"Brent and Thomas sure do have big mouths."

"That they do." She chuckled. "Is that all I'm needed for? Then I'll just go ahead and clean up the whiskey, spray a little scent into the air to get rid of the smell, and get on my way. Got a castle to clean you know." She winked.

"Thank you ma'am."

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

Raven woke around lunchtime. Keefe was sitting at a desk, leafing furiously through some paperwork, and trying to keep an eye on Raven at the same time. Let's just say he isn't very good at multitasking.

"What are you working on, Keefe?"

"Oh thank the gods. You're awake! How are you feeling my dear?" He was so sweet and tender that Raven thought something bad had happened to her that she didn't know about,

"Am I dying or something?"

"No love. Why do you ask?"

"You're acting wierd." She patted the bed next to her, and he sat down. "How're you feeling?"

"Have one bitch of a hangover, but that's basically it. But, how are you doing?"

"I'm fine. I was just sleeping, that's it. It's not like I was in a coma or anything."

"I know. But I just feel bad for what happened last night."

"How about we just don't talk about it, and say that all is forgiven?"

"Sounds like a good idea."

"Good. Now, how about a tour of outside the castle?"

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

**­Little purple square button.**


	14. Vishy Shwah?

**Keefe  
**Chapter 14  
_matches9524 _

**Disclaimer: I do not own Raven, or Teen Titans. I do own, however, Keefe and anything relating to him.**

**Thanks to: (In no particular order)  
the-lost-raven: **The Godfather is just some random guy I threw in there ;P I'll try to make it longer... Sorry.  
**JuniorBins: **Thanks I will.  
**DarkBird1345: **Yes, I've been told it was rushed. Hopefully this chapter you will like better. I spent about 2 days on it, and I did research.  
**MisticSistaKitsune: **It hasn't come up yet, it should sometime soon.  
**kittykat: **Thanks!  
**D-girl: **Thank you so much! I'll try to write some more.  
**Pookey: **I would just like to personally thank you. I love it when you review. I don't know what it is, but I really love seeing your name in the email when I recieve it. But to answer your review; I have no clue who the guy is.  
**the kool kid: **Thanks... Unfortunatly, it can't be published. X(  
**Inuyashagrl175765: **Wow, lots of numbers in your SN. LoL, sorry just an observation. But anyways, thank you for the encouraging review.  
**sweetesttaboo: **Ummm... I already told you... and everyone else that she would be OOC in this.. I'm trying to make her not OOC, but it's just a little hard. Would you like to write my fic for me and do a better job? Be my guest!  
**KisFlashisHot: **Wow, thank you so much!  
**bernice: **Thanks.  
**Princess Fox Fire: **You're welcome, and thank you.

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

"Hmm, that will have to wait. Tonight is the Annual Allied Congregation, and this year it is to be held at Chesmer."

"What exactly is it?"

"It's a black tie event where the rulers and their wives or husbands get together for dinner, entertainment, and buisness. Speaking of which, we need to get ready. We're leaving in an hour. In this closet," he opened a huge walk-in closet, "You'll find dresses in your size. Go ahead and chose one."

Raven walked into the closet. It was roughly the size of a department store. After looking for about half an hour, she made her decision.

It was a lavender strapless dress that had black netting and beadwork over it. It looked like it had been made fore her. And it probably had, she reminded hersellf.

She reterned to her quarters to discover Keefe was in the shower. She knocked.

"Come in," he called over the sound of running water.

"I just need to wash my face. Since I just woke up and all."

"Oh, okay. I like that dress, by the way. It looks great on you."

She never handled compliments well. "Uh thanks. Should I wear your family crest? Or no?"

"Yes. I think you should. Some amethysts and diamonds too, maybe."

"Okay." She washed her face quickly, then left to finish getting ready.

Keefe came out just as she finished her jewels and makeup, in a tuxedo. He looked extremely uncomfortable, and that made Raven smile a little.

"So what are we going to do there?" She asked.

"Well, I want you to meet a few other couples. They're some close friends of mine."

"Sounds good. You ready to go?"

"Just about."

Rolling her eyes, Raven observed the two of them in the floor-length mirror.

Keefe was his tall, obviously-Irish self, only now he was in a tuxedo. His green and black hair was spiked up, and he had an emerald stud in his left ear. He looked great, except for the whole facial expression thing. He was over a head taller than Raven, who stood beside him in her dress, looking very petite. Onyx and amythysts graced her neck and sparkled over her body. No diamonds though. Not a big fan of those.

The two looked good together, she thought, and hugged him.

He looked surprised, but returned it. "What was that for?"

"Just because," she grinned.

"Come on, let's go." He took her hand, and they walked slowly down to the ballroom.

Soon the guests began to arrive. First were Lucho and Isabella. Keefe greeted them warmly, while Raven was a bitter cooler towards them.

Next were Benjamin and Linda. They looked a lot alike, and Raven wondered if it was family resemblance.

After them, Jackson and Stratton came in. It was not unusual to have gay couples come; in fact, Keefe encouraged it.

The last couple Raven was specifically introduced to was Jack and Lorraine. The were very old, yet very kind. Then they waited for the rest of the guests to arrive.

As the 100 or so guests sat down at the long table, Keefe sat at the head, with Raven on his right side.

He tapped his fork on his wine glass. The chatter stopped and all heads turned towards him.

"Good evening. I'd like to thank all of you for coming out tonight. I'd like to raise a toast, to the Allied Congregation. May it last long during times of peace, and times of war."

"Hear hear"s were heard, echoing throughout the room.

"And also, there is something important I'd like to say."

A few whispers were heard.

Keefe looked to his right. "Raven, dearest."

Oh God, she knew what was coming.

"I know we've had our ups and downs, but we can get past all that. I want to keep you in my life. What I'm saying is," he dropped to one knee on the ground and held her hands in his. "Will you marry me?"

His eyes held so much hope and love in them that it was all she could do to nod. She smiled and flung her arms around his neck.

He kissed her cheek, then slipped onto her left ring finger a platinum band set with an emerald, a diamond, and an amythyst.

All the ladies present "Awwww"ed and the men applaused.

It was then that Raven realized how much she actually cared for Keefe.

Waiters came out after a few minutes and dinner began. The first course was Escargot á L'ail. Which was basically snails, butter, garlic, and parsley. Raven didn't touch these. No way on Earth, or on Chesmer.

Next was some thing Keefe told her was called Vichyssoise. "Vishy shwah?" But it was a delicious soup, with onions, leeks, potatoes, and chicken broth.

Then Lamb en Crouté. Not her favorite. Lamb, mushrooms, garlic, pastry, and egg.

Baked cherry tomatoes, lemon zucchini, and parsleyed potatoes were next. Mmm, vegetables. Note the sarcasm.

For dessert was a divine Cold Orange Soufflé.

Then coffee was served. Keefe stood behind his new fianceé and placed his hands on her shoulders.

People came up and congratulated them on their upcoming nuptuals.

This went on for about an hour, until Raven feigned exhaustion. All those compliments were starting to make her edgy.

She kissed Keefe and told him she'd be upstairs. He grinned.

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

Awww... man! Next chapter is going to be back in Jump City. Shucks.


	15. Invitations

**Keefe  
**Chapter 15: _Invitations_  
_matches9524_

_I really didn't feel like answering all the comments... But thank you to everyone who sent me one... Don't worry, I read them all... ;-)_

_Ding dong_. Beast Boy paused his game and got up answer the door. It was a FedEx man, so he signed for the package and carried it inside.

It was addressed to Robin & Co. in a curiously familiar handwriting. There was no return address. A little red flag went up in the green boy's mind, and he called the team to the living room.

Beast Boy handed over tha package gingerly to Robin.

"I think it might be a bomb."

Robin raised his eyebrows, and placed his ear on the box. He didn't hear anything except his own heartbeat. Upon the silence, he placed the package onto the kitchen table and proceeded to open it with his pocketknife.

There were five envelopes inside, each addressed to the original Titans. One for Robin, one for Starfire, another for Cyborg, Beast Boy, and Terra. Also in the box was a framed picture.

It was a snapshot of Raven and Keefe, with his arms wrapped around her waist. She was smiling and looking at the camera, while her fianceé was looking down at her with adoration expressed on his face.

The photo was taken at sunset and the subjects were outside, surrounded by lush greenery, and the palace was visible in the backgroung. Birds were flying over head, and one could almost hear them chirp.

The six Titans studied the picture quietly until Terra broke the silence by saying:

"She looks so beautiful, doesn't she? She just looks so content with Keefe."

Starfire murmered in assent, while Bumblebee just snorted.

Then Robin passed out the letters to their respective recipients. "Wait. We're missing one. Where's Bumblebee's?"

Terra said quietly "It's not missing." She said nothing else to explain the enigmatic statement, and she began to open her note.

It contained a card. Words were printed on thick, creamy white paper in a delicate, flowing black script.

_You are officially invited to the wedding of Keefe Fergeson and Raven Dunavant on the 26th of April, year of our Lord two-thousand and six. Scheduled to take place at the Chesmer Palace on Chesmer._

A green and purple ribbon was laced through two holes punched at the top, and tied into a lavish bow. On the back was a hadwritten request from Raven asking the to come visit her upon the arrival of her package.

"Well, I'm gonna go get packed," said Terra, heading towards the door.

"We're not going."

She turned violently to oppose the speaker of those three little hateful words. Robin.

"And give me one good reason why not!"

"She didn't invite Bumblebee," he said simply.

The girl in question just crossed her arms and sneered.

"Who _cares_!" Terra exclaimed. "Just leave her here! Or bring her with us anyways."

"But Terra," he tried to reason, "she wasn't invited. There's a reason for that." He was glad it was Terra instead of Raven that he was arguing with. Terra didn't know the reason he didn't want to go, but Raven would see right through him. He just knew that he wouldn't be able to sit there and watch Raven get married.

"Who said she's going to the wedding? She can stay in her room! Either way, I'm going." She looked down at each person. "Are you with me?"

They each nodded and Robin finally gave in and said, "Alright. Let's pack. Bring something nice to wear. I'll go to the store and find a suitable gift."

With a sweep of his cape he was gone. Terra and Starfire went up the stairs talking excitedly about the upcoming events.

It left just Cyborg, Beast Boy, and Bumblebee in the room.

Cyborg's eyes were glazed over. "My little baby's all grown up now... gettin' married..." he said to himself aloud.

"Excuse me? Your _what_?" said Bee heatedly.

Beast Boy could feel the tension in the room. He excused himself too, on the pretense of needing to clean his room. Which wasn't really a pretense after all if one thought about it.

"Your _what_?" she repeated.

"My baby girl," Cyborg obviously didn't know why she was wigging out.

"But she's _white_!"

"_What_? What does that have to do with _anything_?" He thought for a second. Then it clicked. "Wait. You think I have feelings for her? No way! When I say she's my baby girl, I mean it like she's my little sister! Since that thing in Nevermore dealin' with her Pops."

Bumblebee wasn't buying it.

"Ask BB! He was there with me! He knows what happened!"

She took the bait this time and relaxed. She said quietly "I wonder why she didn't invite me."

Cyborg became very uncomfortable. "I guess she just doesn't like you."

"I know _that_! But why doesn't she like me? I never did anything to her."

"I think she's just jealous that you took her place on the team. Wait. Let me see if I can get her to invite you."

Bee watched curiously as he logged onto the intergalactic directory and sent a signal to Chesmer Palace. The signal was accepted and a live video feed opened. A young Irishman's face appeared.

"I'd like to speak to Raven. Tell her it's Cy."

The man raised his eyebrows but acquiesced. A few minutes later, Raven's beautiful face appeared on the monitor.

"Cy!" she squealed.

"Hey baby girl! How's it hangin'?" He winked.

"Great. You?"

"Fine. Hey, there's something I need to talk to you about."

"What is it?" she asked with alarm, thinking that one of the Titans had been hurt, or even worse, killed.

"It's about Bumblebee."

All the blitheness disappeared from Raven's face, replaced with a stony expression.

"Well? What about her?"

"Can she come?" Cyborg asked timidly.

"_NO!_" Raven exploded.

"Why not?"

"I don't like her! You _know_ that! I don't want her to ruin my wedding!"

"She never did anything to you! All she did was replace you, and that was all Robin's fault!" He tried to make her see reason.

And for once, _she did_. Must be something in the water, Cyborg thought, because he knew that before he never would have stood a fighting chance.

"All right. Fine. When are you guys going to come visit me?"

"It's 2 weeks before the wedding!" he joked.

She gave him a reproachful look.

"Okay. In about an hour. We're just waiting for Robin to her back. Can we stay until the big day?"

"I was hoping you would."

"Okay then. We'll be there in about 12 hours I guess. Bye bye baby girl."

"Bye Cy."

The signal was cut, and Cyborg turned to face an admiring Bumblebee.

"Well?" he said, cracking his knuckles and reclining.

"Wow. You're good. Thanks."

Cyborg got up and they both headed up to pack.

Robin arrived a few minutes later with their gift. He placed it in the cargo hold of the space cruiser, then headed to his quarters to pack.

When everyone was ready, they piled into the cruiser and prepared for a twelve hour flight across the galaxy.

**This chapter is soooo boring! LoL... and it looked alot longer on notebook paper.**


	16. Dinner at Eight

**Keefe  
**Chapter 16: Dinner at Eight  
_matches9524_

**AN: Again, I do not have the patience to reply to every review I recieved, but here is that next chapter you all asked for. Also, all the translations for the Irish Gaelic are at the bottom of the page. Anything in the ritual that sounds familiar is a complete coincidence, as I made it up off the top of my head.**

Raven and Keefe were reading aloud to each other in front of a fire in the library when the page (No pun intended) informed them that the expected guests had arrived.

"Tell them we'll meet them in the parlour." Raven's voice shook with her excitment. "Could you please escort them there?"

"Yes m'lady sorceress. It will be arranged," he said respectfully.

"Thank you. That's all." She turned to Keefe as the page departed to relay his mistress' message.

She straightened Keefe's collar, smoothed his pants, and turned his earring straight. He laughed quietly as she fussed over him.

"Who is it that you're trying to impress?" He grinned.

As she looked in a mirror on the end of a bookcase, she pointed at him. Then casting her gaze back upon herself, she straightened and smoothed her black skirt and untangled the magick charms. She adjusted the Fergeson crest that rested between her ample breasts.

Turning to Keefe with butterflies in her stomach, she grabbed his hand and asked in a slightly shaky voice if he was ready to go.

The couple walked through the cool, dim hallways until they reached the parlour where their guests were waiting for them.

The door was ajar and Raven peeked in.

Beast Boy was jabbing at the fire in the grate with a poker. Robin was gazing out the window with his hands clasped behind his back, observing the forest. Bumblebee and Cyborg were sitting rather close and conversing in low tones, while Starfire and Terra critiqued the paintings on the walls.

All six of them looked weary from travel and their in-flight communicator headsets had left indentations on their temples and foreheads.

Keefe stood in the doorway, and Raven went to his side. He cleared his throat and the Titans turned around.

Raven could contain herself no longer. She rushed forward with a huge grin on her face, kissed and hugged everyone and said:

"You guys, I'm so sorry about what happened last time. I don't know what came over me. I guess I was just mad."

Raven looked at each Titan, her eyes hopeful.

"I think I speak for the whole team when I say 'It's all right'. We weren't very forthright about everything that had happened." Robin said. Raven looked at him inquiringly. "But that's a story for another day," he said quickly.

"Raven darling," Keefe said, placing his hand on her shoulder, "I believe your guests are quite tired. Perhaps you could show them to their rooms." His voice was gentle, yet directing.

"Yes of course." There was a minute amount of emotional detatchment in her voice. "If you guys would just follow me please." They did as they were told.

Raven took them to the same wing as her own quarters, but their rooms were on the floor above hers.

On one side of the corridor, three bedrooms, all with adjoining doors, were set aside for the girls. It was the same on the other side for the boys.

"Dinner is at eight. I will send Gretta for you at seven fourty-five. Wear something nice, or call Gretta and she will find you something suitable. You don't mind, do you Gretta?" Her voice was kind, yet forceful and commanding.

A small mousy woman who had been standing in wait in the shadows came forward and squeaked, "No milady sorceress. I don't mind at all."

At the address to Raven, the Titans remembered how different and how much more powerful she was. How did they know that it wasn't a trap that they were in? Was Raven still mad at them? Was she planning something evil? There was an akward silence.

Finally Raven said "You guys have had a long trip. So go ahead and rest up. We'll talk after dinner over coffee and drinks. With that, she left them to Gretta's charge.

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

She returned to Keefe, who had gone back to the library.

"Raven dearest. Although Chesmer and Earth have many parallels, weddings are not one of them. You might want to consider reading this." He tossed her a large, leather-covered tome. It was entitled Chesmer: Customs and Traditions. Keefe had dog-earred the page she needed to open up to.

_...A sacred circle is drawn on hallowed ground, and the couple stands at opposite sides. The guests must stay outside of the circle, or risk counteracting the rite. The union ribbon, held by the priest in between the couple, is wrapped around the left wrist. At tall sun on the eve of a full moon, the couple moves in a counter-clockwise direction and sings the song of union. (See page 1097) When the moon rises to its highest point, the priest takes a consecrated athame and joins the blood..._

"_Please_ don't tell me that the song lasts _twelve hours_!" Raven exclaimed. The parts about the knife didn't bother her.

"Give or take a few minutes," Keefe grinned. "Read the song, you'll need to know it." He laughed and kissed the top of her head.

Raven frowned and flipped to page 1097.

(1) _Raven is ainm dom agus Keefe is ainm dom. Corcra agus uaine. Anamchara. An Geihmreadh, an Samhradh, an tEarrach, an Fhomhair, bród, misneach, láidir, lag, beanhaithe, dílseacht, críohnacht, wasal. Anamchara. Bail ó Dhia ort._

"What the hell does the mean, Keefe?" She said, completly put out.

"It means, love, '_I am Raven and I am Keefe. Purple and green. Soulmates. Winter, summer, spring, autumn, pride, courage, strong, weak, blessed, faith, widom, noble. Soulmates. The blessings of God upon you.'_" He laughed. "Do you think you can pronounce it?"

She tried, but when she finished reading and looked up at her fiancée, he was shaking his head.

(2) "_Táim i ngrá leat_, but we _really_ need to work on your pronounciation darling."

"Um, all right."

And so they passed the time until seven thirty, when they went up to change for dinner.

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

At eight o'clock, the two parites met in the dining hall.

Raven said, with some slight mispronounciations, (3) "_Céad míle fáilte romhat_!" and beamed. Keefe nodded in approval.

When the Titans looked at each other, confused, Keefe explained. "Raven is working on her Irish Gaelic. Would you mind terribly if pricticed on you all?"

"No, it's fine. I'm glad that she's finally decided to learn a new language," Said Robin, always the leader.

"Thank you. Shall we eat then?" Everyone sat, and dinner was served. Ironically, it was Shephard's Pie.

Raven raised her wine goblet and cried (4) "_Sláinte_!" It was echoed by everyone in the room, and dinner began.

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

After dinner drinks were served in the larlour, and the toast was raised this time by Terra, who was quite fond of learning bits and pieces of different languages.

"_Sláinte_!" She called.

"_Sláinte_!"

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

It was close to two in the morning when Robin decided it was time for bed. He no longer thought that Chesmer was a trap. They had had some good times tonight.

"Good night guys. See you in the morning. Thanks for coming to visit. How about we meet in the library around eleven?" asked Raven.

"Sounds good," said Cyborg. "Good night, baby girl."

"Well then, (5) _síochán leat_."

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

Raven changed into her babydoll while Keefe stripped down to his boxers. They got into bed, and Raven snuggled up against Keefe's side. He kissed the top of her head and said:

"(6)_ Oíche mhaithe, codladk sámh_ darling."

"_Oíche mhaithe_," she replied, and when she thought he had fallen asleep she said quietly, perfectly, (2) "_Táim i ngrá leat_." Then she fell asleep.

Keefe smiled to himself in the darkness.

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

**Here are the translations.**

**(1) is translated right below it.  
(2) is "I'm in love with you."  
(3) is "A hundred thousand welcomes to you."  
(4) is "Cheers" or "Health".**

**(5) is "Peace be with you".  
(6) is "Good night".  
(7) is "Sleep well".**

**Did you like this chapter? Did you hate it? THEN REVIEW!**


	17. Fittings

Keefe

Chapter 17

matches9524

I would like to thank **_everyone _**who encouraged me to get over my ex. I realize now how truly lame he was. **I AM VERY SORRY ABOUT HOW LATE THIS IS!**

For this story, those who commented were **Secretly Dark **(I truly appreciate your support. Thank you so much) **, Laegreffon D. Laizare **(you inspired me ALOT to keep working on this), and **Tecna **(What can I say? You're one of the best!)**. Ravenrouge19 **(Thanks so much for all your support) **StandAloneGirl **(Awww thanks so much. I will definitely start working on them some more.) **Queen Raven **(Thank you very much) **Jessica **(Yes, I know… LoL… I really did mean to post this on time, but when I sat to write it, I ran out of ideas in the first paragraph L )

**If I forgot you, it is because either you commented on a different story and I will get to you in that one or my email decided to delete the comment... It likes to do that sometimes…**

Here we go! The first work of art I have written in several months.

RAVEN'S DRESS CAN BE SEEN AT: (remove spaces) www. Davidsbridal. com/ bridalgownsdetail. jsp? stid(equal sign)1210&prodgroup(equal sign) 10

---------------------------------

Keefe woke up the next morning, a cold breeze playing across his bare chest. He rubbed his groggy eyes, removing any sleep boogers that had accumulated during the night. He tilted his head from side to side, cracking the joints in his neck, and then looked over towards the source of the frigid air.

Sitting there, on the wooden windowsill, precariously balanced four inches away from a sheer drop of 1,000 feet to the jungle floor below, was Raven, staring dully off into a beautifully cloudy, overcast morning. Far off in the distance was the roll of thunder, and the wind carried on it the deliciously tart scent of rain.

He sighed, completely at peace as he lounged in the bed. The young man was content just to sit and watch the sorceress dangle off a window ledge.

The soft sound snapped the girl out of her reverie. She looked back over her shoulder, towards the bed, to where her fiancée lay. She smiled at him.

"Morning sleepy head." She crawled back in through the open window and waltzed to the headboard. She flopped down across the pillows and kissed Keefe's forehead, picking off a sleep booger that he had missed in his own grooming.

"Wow. Someone's sure in a good mood this morning," he replied, grinning his little boy smile.

"Who?" she asked, cutely feigning innocence. "Should we hunt them down and maim them beyond recognition?"

"Only if maim is your code word for love."

Raven grimaced. "Okay, that was too icky. Too sweet." Nevertheless, she leaned over and kissed him gently on the mouth.

"Yeah you're right."

There was a bit of an awkward silence, until Raven said, "I have to go see the dressmaker, I'll see you later, okay?" She went to the closet and retrieved a black silk dressing gown that she had custom ordered from her dressmaker yesterday and put it on. She took the headdress out of a gold box she kept it in. Putting it on, she closed her eyes, and a bird-like shadow enveloped her.

When she opened her eyes, she was standing in a rather small room. There was gold damask on the walls, and mahogany furniture crammed everywhere, save for the small area where she stood and a path to the door. There was a little gold bell over the door, and it reflected the light from the dozens of candles placed strategically around the room. Overall, it was a nice little place.

Raven cleared her throat. Nothing happened, nobody appeared. She cleared her throat louder this time. A small, squat woman with a head of curly white hair bustled into the room. She was of an indeterminable age, yet Raven had liked her right away. The old woman reminded her of the woman who ran the bakery back home in Jump City.

"I'm sorry for the delay, miss. I didn't hear the bell ring." Madam Lafayette was a bit breathless and was blushing furiously. She had a slightly gravelly voice, but a beautiful French accent.

"Oh it's quite alright. My own fault, really. I didn't do much to let you know I was here."

"Alright then. Would you like some tea while we discuss your dress?" Because that was why she was here. For her wedding dress.

A pot of earl grey tea practically appeared out of nowhere, along with two teacups and a plate of scones. A proper tea, she thought to herself.

They both sat down in some squashy armchairs, which actually were not too comfortable.

"So, Madame Lafayette, what are wedding dresses typically like here?" Raven said, conversationally, as she bit into a scone. It had clotted cream on it, her favorite.

"Well, milady, in the gentry, they are typically form fitting, silk, and depending on the woman, they can be embellished, embroidered, ruffled, puffed, bowed, buttoned, zipped, anything you can imagine. What did you have in mind?"

"Are they usually white, or what?"

"Most women choose white, but usually Fergeson royalty, like yourself, would choose green. However, purple is also a wonderful choice. One, it is another royal color. Two, it matches beautifully with green, which of course, our Gracious Lord will be wearing."

"Well, I was thinking white silk, with lavender or violet accents?" Madame Lafayette nodded. "Could the dress have corset lacing in the back with lavender ribbon?" Again, the dressmaker nodded. "That's all I can really think of right now."

"Alright dear. Let's get started. Stand up, you know what to do."

Raven stood on the stool in the middle of the furniture clearing. She unhooked the charms from her clothes after taking off her dressing gown, and tossed them all on a chair. Madame Lafayette disappeared into a different room, and came back with about half a dozen white dresses.

"Now, do you want strapless?" The bride-to-be nodded. Madame Lafayette put down one dress. "What about some runching on one side?" She shook her head. The dressmaker dropped another dress. "A belt or sash?" Again, no. She did not want lace either. In the end, they went with a silk A-line dress that had lacing in the back and a sweeping train. The hem was violet silk, as was the lacing in the back. It was a bit long for her short stature, so, after an hour and a half of hemming and being poked with pins, it was the right length. It was a beautiful dress, no doubt about it.

"This is perfect! Thank you Madame Lafayette!" Raven exclaimed as she looked in the floor length mirror.

"Oh it was no trouble, dear. You are beautiful in this dress. Would you like me to give the florist a visit for you?"

"Yes please. Let the florist know that I would just like some lavender, bear grass, fern with a few fiddles, and baby's breath."

"Of course, milady."

"Thank you then. I better get going."

Raven put her clothes back on, and wandered around the castle, getting lost once or twice, before she found her way back. She nodded to Joe and William, and went into her room. It was empty, as she expected. There was a folder on the table though, with her name written in Keefe's handwriting. Opening it, she saw that it was a compilation of all the people working in the castle, along with a map. A bit too late, she thought.

She read until lunch time about the different people who she would be interacting with. Then William knocked on the door and asked if she would care for a salad.

She immediately blew up. "What is that supposed to mean?" She stood in the hallway, yelling at him, poking him in the chest. People passing by stopped and stared at her. "What _exactly _is that supposed to mean?" The charms on her clothes could help her only so far. Vases on tables exploded and Joe's sword melted into a useless blob.

William trembled and fell to his knees. "Please forgive me, milady! I didn't mean anything by it! I just thought you might like a light lunch as to watch your figure until your wedding!" He was sobbing by now. He also said the worst thing he could say.

Raven had always been particular about her weight, since she had been a chunky child. Now she could be a Victoria's Secret model, but she was still very sensitive. Suddenly, things stopped breaking and melting, and she was quiet. Then she said, with a ice-cold, cruel grimace, "Get up." He didn't respond immediately, and she yelled "GET UP!" He did so, slowly.

The sorceress closed her eyes, and cast white hot electricity at him, just as Keefe came around the corner into the corridor.

* * *

Perfect place to stop, don't you think? Tell me what you think. 


	18. Awkward

Chapter 18

I am back… I know… I always leave for months at a time. I am so sorry! I grovel at your feet! Forgive me! But for a while, I had been working on my HP fic (Something to Write Home About…. Check it out!) So I hadn't gotten a chance to work on any of my TT ones.

**Emly: Wow… I have never been so flattered in my life. Thanks!**

(Last time:)

The sorceress closed her eyes, and cast white-hot electricity at him, just as Keefe came around the corner into the corridor.

* * *

"Raven! Stop!" Keefe ran and held her arms behind her, and pinned her face first into the wall. But it was too late. William had already become the human tortilla chip. Granted, he was breathing, but just looking at him made Raven crave for some salsa.

"Joe! Take William to sick bay, _now_! And then get Brent and Thomas to take over." He turned to Raven. "And you. Get inside. We need to talk." He said this coldly, and pushed her inside of the bedroom roughly and took no pains to get her out of the way of the door frame.

Slamming his fiancée onto the sofa and closing the door with a loud click, he turned and yelled, "What the Hell was that? Is that how you repay my guards for saving your life? By _frying_ them? And why _William_? He's my friend!" His face was red and he was doing his best to stay on the other side of the table as Raven. Otherwise he would throw himself at her and pummel her to within an inch of her life.

Raven said nothing, but rubbed her arm where she had hit the door jamb.

"Answer me! You may be the Queen, but you are still under my control. Things don't work here the way they do in Jump City."

She looked at him resolutely, and said, "You wouldn't understand."

"Try me."

"He asked me if I wanted to watch my figure until the wedding."

Keefe replied coolly, "So you fried him?"

"When I was younger, I was really chunky. In elementary school, before I joined the team, kids used to tease me and call me names. I left for two years, then came back thin, like I am now, and _everyone_ wanted to be my friend or my boyfriend, hell, even my girlfriend. I was the same person, only thinner, and no one saw that. They only saw this. Not me. And if you are going to tell me that I am being overdramatic, I don't want to hear it."

Keefe turned and walked out of the bedroom without a word. Raven stared at the door where he had left silently then gasped, "Oh! What have I done?" She covered her mouth with her hand, and stifled some sobs.

A few minutes later, a nameless guard came and asked Raven if she would like to be escorted to the library. "Why?" She asked.

"Don't you have a meeting with the Titans?"

"Oh yes." She had forgotten. "Please, just bring them up here."

When the guard left, she ran to the vanity, and wiped away the marks form her tears. She smoothed down her hair that had flown all around her when she blew up, then had a glass of water to calm her nerves.

She heard a light tap on the door and then Thomas poked his head in. "Ma'am, we just wanted to let you know that we have arrived."

"Alright, thank-you. When the Titans arrive, please show them in."

He nodded his assent, then pulled the door to.

She was powdering her nose when the door opened again. She turned around and saw her teammates, and a smile crept onto her face.

Terra ran forward and embraced her. "We saw Keefe wandering around in the hall. He told us what happened. I'm so sorry Raven."

Raven pulled back, smiling. Then she asked, "Would you like a tour of the grounds?"

* * *

Keefe wandered about the palace aimlessly, checking around corners before he himself went around so as not to run into his fiancée. His head was crammed full, debating whether to kill her or to kill William. At the moment, it was leaning towards her.

He went to Sick Bay to see William. He was almost looking normal, thanks to the healing powers of the philosophers.

"Milord!" William threw himself at Keefe's feet. "I am so sorry! Please, forgive me!"

"It's not your fault, Will. It wasn't anyone's fault. There are circumstances that you don't know about. You are going to keep your job, but you will have night shift, along with Joe. That way you won't run into the Sorceress as much. Alright?"

He nodded, and gulped.

* * *

The rest of the day passed uneventfully for the entire palace. At dinner time, the Titans and Raven sat around the table in the kitchen. They were served spicy candied salmon with couscous and pine nuts. They were halfway through the meal, laughing and chatting, when the door opened.

No one paid attention, figuring it was just another servant that was going in and out of the kitchen. Then Vernon threw himself to the ground, kneeling. Raven looked up at the door, and saw Keefe standing there.

He looked at her once, just once, then asked Vernon to make him some mashed potatoes. He sat down at an empty seat at the table and chatted quietly with Robin. Terra and Starfire looked at Raven curiously, but she just shook her head minutely, warning the girls not to say anything. She assumed that once Keefe got his potatoes, he would leave. But he stayed, and conversed some more with Robin.

"If you all will excuse me. I am dead tired. I am afraid I must retire for the night. I will see you tomorrow." Raven smiled, and went upstairs to her room. She told the guards who were on duty to fetch Gretta and a violin player.

When the maid entered, Raven told her to start a bath and get and ice pack for her arm; it was rather sore and swollen. The musician entered, and Raven directed him to serenade her while she soaked.

She got into the hot, steamy bath, and laid her head back on an air pillow. The musician entered, and played almost a lullaby for her. While she relaxed, she heard the door to the hallway open, and heard combat boots on the ground.

"Thank you Michael. I think that's it for now. Here, take this." She got fifty chips out of a purse that was on her pile of clothes next to the tub and handed it them to him. He bowed and left the bathroom.

She closed her eyes and waited for Keefe to come charging in. He didn't.

She called, "Keefe? Come in here please. I would like to speak to you."

He did, sitting on the chair that Michael had sat on only moments before. He gazed at her naked body through the steaming water.

"Yes?"

"Well, seeing how awkward we were together this evening, I would like to apologize about harming William. Is he alright now?"

"Yes, the philosophers restored him back to normal this afternoon."

"Are we cool?"

"I am actually a bit warm; I'm not sure about you."

It took Raven a moment to realize what he meant. "Oh! Never mind. I guess you guys don't say that here. I meant, is everything okay between us?"

"Oh yeah. I suppose so."

Raven noticed his eyes hadn't moved too much since he sat down. "Hon, do you want to get in?"

* * *

Check it. 


	19. Daybreak

**Keefe  
**Chapter 19  
_matches9524_

**THANKS FOR READING THIS FAR!**

Raven woke up the next morning before the dawn broke. As she blinked the fogginess from her eyes, she realized her lips were still swollen and sore from the night before, when Keefe had joined her in her bath. She smiled to herself, reliving it. Keefe was a damn magician with his tongue, and he was the one to have given her her first orgasm. She had gladly returned the favor. Fortunately for both of them, he had an insane amount of self control. If he hadn't, she mused, she more than likely wouldn't still be a virgin. But still, even though they didn't do the grown up, they still enjoyed themselves, and each other.

She got out of the bed slowly, replacing a pillow under Keefe's arm so he would think it was still her, and not wake up. She was careful not to jostle the mattress and disturb him. He looked so happy and content that she just couldn't bring herself to wake him.

The warm water that poured from the gold shower head was invigorating as it pulsed over Raven's tense back. The bruise on her arm that Keefe had accidentally given her when he knocked her into the doorframe yesterday afternoon throbbed a bit, but it didn't bother her enough to turn off the water and get out. She had suffered worse injuries than this back in Jump City. But as she thought this, she immediately tried to think about the banquet for the Annual Allied Congregation that they had hosted the other night, to take her mind off her homesickness.

She shut off the water, giving up on distracting her mind, giving in. She sat on a chaise lounge while she let herself air dry, thinking about what had been her life less than a week ago.

Things had changed so fast in her life. She had been kidnapped, and now she was willingly marrying her kidnapper, who she loved. They had already fought more than old married couples do, and she didn't even really know him. Other than what he had told her and what she had read, she was at a loss of what to make of him. One minute he was a horny young man, and the next he was hosting banquets and meeting ambassadors. Sometimes he was playful, and sometimes he was cold and calculating. So calculating, in fact, that he had been planning on her arrival for at least two years, if the prostitutes were to be believed. How could he have possibly known that it would have been her? How did he know that Starfire or Terra wouldn't be the ones to go? The truth is, she thought, neither Starfire or Terra would've been willing to go. She knew it, Keefe knew it, and even the team probably knew it. She, Raven Dunavant, was the one female on the team who was noble and daring enough to trade in her life to save her best friend's.

The bed creaked, as Keefe adjusted his position, and he muttered something about a bouncy ball, and Kender. She smiled to herself as she got her clothes for the day out of the closet. She looked through all of them, and she decided she was in the mood for pure white. Now that everything about her powers was under control, she found it strangely appropriate. While she put it on, she debated with herself about whether or not to go down to the kitchens for a cup of herbal tea. She could go there, or have it sent up here, risking waking Keefe up. She decided she would go, just for something to do, if no other reason.

She tiptoed through the bedroom, even though the plush carpet would have muffled her footsteps, into the hallway, where Joe and William were on guard, having been switched to nightshift. Guards changed at sunrise and sunset. William looked up at her fearfully, then averted his gaze to the ground, standing perfectly still.

"William," she said softly. He looked up at her. "You have no idea how sorry I am about what I did to you yesterday. I had a the beginnings of a migraine from reading in the poor light, and I snapped at the first outlet, which was you. I am so sorry. I really am. And I'm glad you're back, you are very good at your job. I'm glad that you're feeling well enough to come on back up. Can you forgive me? Honestly now, not just because I'm the sorceress or anything. Can you?"

"I suppose I could find it in my heart, milady. I can."

She grinned weakly at him, but as he didn't smile back, she turned and headed down the corridor. She was trying to find her way to the Grand stairway when she ran into Matthew, one of the men on Keefe's court.

"Good morning, milady. Now, why aren't you asleep? The sun's not even up yet."

"I might ask you the same thing," Raven replied, grinning.

"Err… I was, uh, visiting a lady friend of mine," he said sheepishly, looking at his bare feet. One of his toenails was missing from when he stubbed his toe on a desk.

"Aren't you married? That's what Keefe told me, I think."

"Um, yeah, I am. But can you do me a favor and keep it our little secret?"

"You know I can't do that. I can't make promises that I don't intend to keep." As Matthew frowned, she added, "I know that's disheartening, but with me being in my position, it's been suggested to me several times that I don't make promises. And seeing as how I hardly know you…" She trailed off, with an apologetic look.

"I comprehend, milady. If you'll just excuse me." She nodded, and turned around, heading back towards the south wing.

After standing alone in the hall for a minute or two alone, Raven decided to go back to her rooms. She had forgotten about her mission to the kitchen. She thought about telling Keefe about Matthew's infidelity, but decided she would say nothing about it unless he pissed her off. On Chesmer, infidelity, if proven, could come with a sentence of at least twenty years in prison.

Through the window in her room, Raven could just see the sun begin to rise. It was still quite dark however. She heard Keefe's heavy breathing, so she crawled through the hangings around the bed, up the set of stairs, and onto the covers. She lay there on her stomach, watching him. Her fiancée. He looked just as sexy now as he did last night, and she decided she wanted him. Right then and there.

Keefe woke up to Raven laying on his chest, nibbling on his ear. He smiled at her, stretching.

"Well, good morning, my beaut-" Raven placed a finger on his lips, silencing him.

She kissed his mouth softly, her fingers teasing at the waist band of his boxers. He fumbled with the clasp on the back of her top, getting frustrated when he couldn't unhook it.

"Together then apart," she whispered.

Soon her top was off, her bare breasts pressing against him. He held them in his hands, teasing them, until her nipples grew hard and swollen. Then his hands trailed to her bottoms, pulling them off as she wriggled out of them. She began to pull of his boxers as his fingers teased her wetness, but then he pulled away, looking apologetic.

"What? What did I do wrong?" She asked.

"Oh you didn't do anything wrong darling, don't worry. But, damn it, we can't have sex yet. I want to so bad, but I don't think I'd have enough self control to keep me away from you if we went any farther."

"Why can't we? Please?" She was practically begging.

"We would both lose our powers."

"Who cares?" She tried to kiss him, but he was scooched too far from her for her to reach. He laughed a bit, then said,

"Well, if you don't have powers, your children won't have them, because mine won't pass down. If I don't have any, then I lose my claim to the throne and Paul would take over. I have nothing against him, but I don't think he deserves to be king." He shrugged.

"Well, Mister Smarty-pants, how do we have children if we can't have sex? I'm pretty sure immaculate conception doesn't happen very often."

"You see, there's this little thing we do that's called a marriage ceremony. Here the words actually have a meaning that you can't take back."

"So, why can't we get married now?"

"Next full moon is two weeks. You can wait two weeks, I swear, You might not want to, but I promise you it will be worth it." He sighed. "It will definitely be worth it…"

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Short chapter, but it's time for a break. Next one is all planned out, no worries.


End file.
